Of Ears and Puffy Tails
by tootalltygerlily
Summary: How is Sakura ever going to live down the embarrassment and shame when Tsunade demands she take the mission she is assigned to. UPDATED WITH NEW CHAPTER!
1. Ch1: Unwanted Mission

Title: Of Ears and Puffy Tails

Pairings: KakaSaku with mention of other pairings

Type: Drabble length chapter story

Rated: T (may increase in later chapters)

Summary: How is Sakura ever going to live down the embarrassment and shame when Tsunade demands she take the mission she is assigned to?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

A/N: "speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts **(muffled speech)**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter One: Unwanted Mission

"WHAT!!!"

_**(Mumble mumble.)**_

"You are **not** making me wear that..that…thing!"

_**(Mumble mumble mumle mumble.)**_

"Are you crazy? Is this some sick joke that old perverted sannin conned you into, Sheishou?

_**(Mumble mumble.)**_

"But…"

_**(MUMBLE!)**_

"B-b…"

"YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT SAKURA! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes, sensei."

_**(Mumble.)**_

The door to the Hokage's office opened and a defeated Sakura stepped through and quietly closed the door behind her.

_God, I am never going to be able to live this one down…ever!_

'What was that old bat thinking!!' Sakura's inner self lamented.

* * *

Clutching the two black garment bags in her fists, she made her way down the stairs and of the tower. 

Walking on autopilot, Sakura headed to Ino's, too deep in her thoughts to really notice where she was going. So deep was she, in fact, she never noticed the presence in front of her until it was too late. Bouncing off the hard chest with an "oomph" from her lips, Sakura landed painfully on her behind.

Blushing nearly crimson with embarrassment she said, "Gomen! I wasn't looking…"

"Obviously." he chuckled, "Unless of course you intended to use my chest as a springboard?"

Recognizing that sexy timber anywhere, Sakura flushed several shades more and slowly turned her head to look up at him. Taking in the familiar loose navy pants, matching shirt and green flak jacket, she took a steadying breath. Moving past the oh so familiar mask and tilted headband, she finally met his amused smoky gray eye. Noting the upturned eye and grin beneath the mask, Sakura wanted nothing more than a convenient hole to appear and swallow her whole.

_Wait a minute….I can actually make that happen., _she snorted.

'Well, make with the fists of steel and punch us a hole outta here!!" Inner Sakura intoned.

Raising a slim silver eyebrow at her snort, Kakashi held out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Well?"

"Well what sensei?"

Sakura hesitantly took his hand and was hoisted to her feet.

"You didn't answer my question."

Looking completely perplexed, she frantically wracked her brain trying to remember what he asked of her.

"Umm…"

Taking pity at her confusion he repeated his earlier question.

"Because you obviously weren't paying attention to where you were going and crashed into me, I had asked you if you intended to use my chest as a springboard?"

Flushing in anger and embarrassment, Sakura clenched her fists and growled out, "Of course not!!"

She reached down and grabbed the garment bags that went flying when she had collided with Kakashi.

"Then what has got you so distracted?"

"Erm, nothing really…just thinking."

"Ah"

"Well, I've got to go. See you around sensei!"

And with that Sakura dashed off with the bags clutched tightly to her chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well what do you think so far? I know it's kind of short but I felt the chapter ended well where it did. Please read and review…it will encourage me to write more chapters. All spelling mistakes are mine, mainly because I'm too lazy to go and find the correct spelling.


	2. Ch2: Reluctant Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to these people who were kind enough to leave a review and gave me encouragement to continue on. Thanks! I dedicate this chapter to you! I hope you all enjoy it. twists hand nervously

**moodiful819  
kaetea  
Diamondprinces  
SweetAssassin  
fallingskye  
penginyasha  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Two: Reluctant Acceptance

Ino glanced up from the counter when the bell over the door chimed at somebody's entrance.

"Hi, can I help… oh hey forehead!"

"Hey, pig."

"What's wrong?"

Flumping onto the stool in front of the counter, Sakura placed the garment bag with Ino's name on it in front of her.

"What's this?" Regarding the bag with curiosity, Ino picked it up and looked to Sakura when there was nothing but silence coming from her. "Since when have you been demoted to delivery girl?"

Sighing heavily and letting her head fall to the counter with a loud thunk, Sakura mumbled her response.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you with your face plastered to the countertop."

Without lifting her head, she spoke a little louder. "I said…the contents of the bags are for our next mission." Sitting up, Sakura placed her own bag in her lap.

Waiting for Sakura to say more, Ino became exasperated when her friend just sat there looking dejected.

"Alright forehead, spill it. What is the mission and why do you look like somebody killed your cat?"

Taking a deep breath and scrubbing her face with her hands, Sakura looked to Ino and sighed once again.  
"Tsunade-sama wants the both of us to help promote the Easter festivities sponsored by the Jounin bar. We are to help run the refreshment stand that Kinrai, the owner of the pub, sets up along the boardwalk."

"Ok, that doesn't sound so hard."

Shaking her head, Sakura lifted her bag and also pointed to Ino's. "Yes, but we have to do it wearing these."

Interest peaked, Ino laid the garment bag back on the counter and pulled the zipper down. Pulling apart the sides, her head shot up and glared at Sakura. "What the hell??"  
Pulling the hanger out, Ino held the costume up in front of her. "You have got to kidding me! We have to wear this?!"

Sakura nodded her head and pulled out hers. It was identical to Ino's but it was a different colour. Looking between the two, she groaned when she noticed that Tsunade made sure the costumes coordinated with their features. Where Sakura's was pink with emerald boning and trim, Ino's was yellow with baby blue boning and trim. She marvelled at how the colours were indeed the same as their hair and eyes.

Ino reached into the bag again and pulled out a headband with long white, slightly floppy ears and one big puffy pom-pom tail. Staring at the items in her hands, Ino started to laugh. Sakura regarded her friend with apprehension when she started laughing louder.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see Shikamaru's face when he see's me in this outfit! I can guarantee it's going to get a rise out of him." Ino snickered as she waggled her eyebrows.

Sakura groaned and repacked her costume into her gag. She looked up at Ino when she heard another evil cackle.

"You're actually going to wear it?…in public no less?! With hundreds of guys staring at you all day, not leaving you alone. You're going to enjoy it, aren't you?" Sakura demanded.

"Of course. Who the hell wouldn't want to be hit on by hundreds of gorgeous shinobi? Not to mention the civilians!"

"Me! That's who!"

"Oh lighten up Sakura. It's not like you'll be naked or anything."

"Awfully friggin' close considering how skimpy the damn thing it!"

"Come on, live a little. It's not like we can't handle ourselves if any idiot is stupid enough to get out of hand. Besides, this way you can pick yourself up a man!"

"There is no way I am going to wear that out in public. Nor am I going to go man hunting, Ino."

Pouting, Ino packed hers back in its bag and then placed her hands on her hips.  
"It's a mission Sakura and you **have** to follow the details of that mission to the letter. Unless of course you want Tsunade-sama knocking you into next week with just a flick of her wrist?"

Hunching her shoulders and sagging her head in defeat, Sakura said, "I know, I know. Just because I have to, doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it."

Getting up from the stool, Sakura grabbed her bag and looked at Ino again. "I better go now. Don't forget, Saturday 1:00pm, Shinobi District boardwalk. We have 3 days to get prepared. See you then Ino."

"Yeah, see ya!"

With a wave of her hand, Sakura left the Yamanaka flower shop and headed home with the scandalous costume in tow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter...that is why I called it a drabble chapter story. Well what did you think? Don't forget, please read and review!


	3. Ch3: On Pain of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure! The only character I own is Kinrai, the owner of the pub…he is my original character.

A/N: I would again like to thank these people who left a review. You guys are awesome! You're encouragement has whipped this latest chapter out quickly!

**courtXjester  
sailormars5194  
moodiful819  
kaetea  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
SweetAssassin  
Diamondprinces  
SasukeEmoAvenger  
Eralda**

"speech" 'inner Sakura' _thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

__  
Chapter Three: On Pain of Death

The day of the festival arrived, bright and cheerful, and Sakura was dreading the idea of getting out of her bed. Her alarm went off 30 minutes ago and she was still curled up underneath her sheets. Sakura heard knocking at her front door but just buried herself deeper, ignoring whomever was out front. The knocking turned into incessant pounding that seemed to go on forever.

Finally silence reigned when the person decided to give up and leave. Sakura sighed happily, closed her eyes and rolled over.

Fifteen minutes had passed and she was drifting in light sleep when she heard a sudden poof. Not even bothering to come out from under her bed linens, Sakura sniffed and grumbled, "Go away!"

Sensing the air and aura around her turn frigid, she stiffened in fear.  
_What the …_ '…hell??'

Suddenly the sheets were violently ripped from her body and Sakura quickly looked up into angry amber eyes.

"HARUNO, SAKURA!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!!!"

Sakura scrambled quickly out of bed and stood on the opposite side, keeping the bed between her and certain death. Standing with hands fisted on her hips, Tsunade stood glaring at her apprentice.

With panic racing through her, she tried to clear her suddenly dry mouth.

"S-s-shishou…"

"Don't you shishou me, you brat! Why didn't you answer your door? And why is your phone off of the hook?"

Sakura, blushing in embarrassment, started to stutter again. "I..I..I…"

"I don't like having to drag my overworked busy behind out of my office by the request of your current mission's teammate, Ino. She came to me asking if I knew where you were because nobody answered the door when she came and she couldn't get a hold of you by phone."

"I'm sorry sensei."

Looking at her sternly, Tsunade regarded her silently.

"Apology accepted. Now get your keester in gear, grab your costume and go help Ino set up the stand."

Bowing deeply, Sakura said, "Yes, Shishou! Right away!"

"Good. I expect to have a bottle of sake waiting for me when I get there later this evening. Bought by you of course…to make it up to me."

"Of course, sensei. Only the best." Sakura winked and giggled.

"Humph…better be!" Tsunade said as she exited the bedroom and departed out the front door.

Sakura busied herself and quickly got showered and dressed. Calling Ino, she apologized to her asked to meet her at the pub. Once hanging up the phone, she grabbed her garment bag and dashed out the house.

* * *

They had just finished setting and stocking the refreshment stand and both of them were dirty, sweaty and hungry. Lifting her hair off of her hot, sticky neck, Sakura fell into a chair beside Ino. "God, I feel so filthy!"

"Ugh! I need a shower!" Ino, whined.

Kinrai came out of the pub carrying the last box of sake bottles and put it behind the bar.  
"If you ladies want, you can use the shower in my flat above the pub. I also have some sandwiches set out on the kitchen table in case you're hungry. I'll be busy down here, so I won't disturb you. You can change in peace. You can leave your stuff up there as well, that way it won't be taken or anything."

"Great! Thank you! We appreciate very much!" Ino said, jumping up and grabbing Sakura's hand.

She grabbed their outfits from behind the bar and dragged Sakura up the back stairs to Kinrai's flat.

"I can't wait to get clean!!"

"I'll let you use the shower first, Ino. I want to eat…I'm starving!"

"Fine by me!"

Ino disappeared down the hall, looking for the bathroom. Sakura set her bag down on the couch and sat at the kitchen table, eating one of the tasty sandwiches and waited for Ino to finish her shower and get dressed into her costume.

A half hour later, Ino came out and greeted her friend.

"Oh my god!!!" Eyes bugging out of her head, Sakura tried not to choke on the water that she was drinking. Staring at her friend and sometimes rival, she choked out, "Wow Ino!"

Ino started chuckling and sat down at the table. Grinning wickedly she said, "Your turn, forehead."

Paling, Sakura hesitantly got up, grabbed her costume off of the couch and entered the bathroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, what do think? I know the characters are slightly OOC, but this is the way I want them to be for my fic. At least this chapter was a little bit longer….an itty bitty tiny bit longer! Please read and review!


	4. Ch4: Where have all the males gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure. The only character I do own is Kinrai, owner of the pub.

Warning: Mild language

A/N: Again, I want to give a big shout out to those who reviewed. Your reviews seriously do spur me on!

**Lil Devil 66  
SweetAssassin  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Valinor's Twilight  
goldfishlover73  
kakashidiot**

"speech" 'inner Sakura' _thoughts_ **(muffled speech)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Four: Where have all the males gone?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Get out of there, Sakura!"

"No!"

"Yes! Get...out…here…NOW!"

"NO!"

"If you don't get of that bathroom right this second, I'll come in there and drag you out!"

"B-but…"

"No, Sakura! No buts!"

**(Mumble, mumble, mumble.)**

"Fine, be that way…I'll just go and get Tsunade-sama and we'll…"

A soft click could be heard and Ino stood, glaring at her friend's apprehensive eyes through the cracked open doorway.

"Come on forehead. It can't be that bad?!"

Shaking her head in intense denial, Sakura clutched the partially opened door like a shield.

"Yes, it is! It is very, very bad."

Getting fed up with Sakura's constant hedging, Ino roughly shoved the door out of her desperate friend's hands. Stepping back from the force of the shove, Sakura stood in the middle of the bathroom, exposed to Ino's scrutiny. Staring in shocked amazement, Ino could only stand with her mouth gaping wide open.

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Sakura was internally debating whether to cross her arms over her barely covered chest or to pull down the hem on her barely concealed derriere. Though the corset was tight enough to mould to her curves, it wasn't tight enough to restrict her breathing.

_Though bending over may pose a problem with that…not to mention causing the back to ride north and expose my ass for the whole world to see!_

Though she felt raunchy wearing the costume, hidden deep down she could secretly admit she looked downright sexy!

'CHA! Just wait until Kakashi-sensei see's us in this!'

_Oh god! Kakashi!_

'What do you think he's going to do?'

"He'll be his usual perverted self!" she muttered.

"Huh?"

Gasping and blushing slightly, Sakura replied. "Oh nothing, nothing at all!"

_I can't believe I said that out loud…_she inwardly groaned.

"Wow, Sakura. You look hot!"

"Um…"

"You know, if I didn't swing in the other direction, I would totally fuck you!"

Choking, Sakura barely managed to sputter, "T-thanks, pig…I think."

* * *

"Kinrai! Do we have anymore bottles of sake?" Ino roared over the din of the crowd.

Stretched out in front of the refreshment stand, taking up all of the available seating and standing space on the wide street was what appeared to be the entire male population of Konoha. Jounin, chunin, a few genin hiding behind a booth, anbu and civilians, all were vying for the attention of two playboy bunny kunoichi.

To say business was booming was an understatement, Kinrai thought with delight. The money he makes tonight will far exceed what he normally makes in one year.

_I am very grateful that I went with the suggestion that the Hokage-sama gave me. I definitely owe her a large bottle or two…or twenty of my finest!_

* * *

Another facility was booming with clients as well.

All medic tents along the boardwalk and the hospital were flooded with shinobi and civilians alike, complaining of nosebleeds.

Sitting in her office in the Hokage Tower, Tsunade stood at her large bay window and smirked.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Kiba!"

Turning around, they watched as an overly rambunctious Naruto came running up to them, weaving in and out of the crush of people, waving his arms frantically. Catching up to them, Naruto bent over huffing, trying to catch his breath.

"You guys will never believe what I just saw?"

* * *

Standing at one side of the bar, Sakura and Ino were taking a short well deserved break.

"Thank god Kinrai was able to get his two cousins to help serve. There's only so much I can do before I feel absolutely exhausted." Ino said while sipping some water from the bottle that Sakura passed to her.

"I know what you mean. Maybe we should ask Kinrai if he can get a few of the genin to help clear the tables. Just taking orders and serving is draining enough. I swear though, if another jerk pinches my cotton tail and cops a feel of my ass once more, I'm going to break every single…"

Eyes going wide, Ino watched in fascinated horror as Genma approached Sakura from behind. In slow motion she saw his hand move toward her ranting friend's pinned on tail. She saw Sakura stiffen and stop, mid speech. Ino watched helplessly as Genma caressed the pink haired kunoichi derriere. Smiling devilishly, Genma started to lean forward towards Sakura's ear but was instead met with a fist that sent him flying.

"GENMA YOU PERVERT!! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!!!"

Looking into blazing emerald green eyes, Genma could do nothing but nod his head…his hand holding his broken jaw steady.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well what do you think? Please read and review!


	5. Ch5: Blackmail Material

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure. I however do own the medic-nin character, Jasmina, likes to be referred to as Mina.

A/N: Wow, you guys rock! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't know if it's because it's my birthday today or whatnot, but I just cranked out this story at work. So as a present to myself, I give you guys the fifth chapter!

**SweetAssassin  
moodiful819  
goldfishlover73  
asuka02redeva  
Eralda  
Valinor's Twilight  
HunterNinRen  
Dendra  
Amory-chan  
Diamondprinces  
Boredwithlifeandlove  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Icecream Skittles Addict  
courtXjester  
Chaotic Heart  
FlameTwirler**

"speech" 'inner Sakura' _thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Five: Blackmail Material

"Hey, teme!" Naruto shouted as he saw Sasuke at a dumplings stand.

"What do you want, dobe? Can't you see I'm busy."

Kiba and Shikamaru came and stood behind Naruto. Sasuke looked up at them and nodded his head in greeting. Shika nodded in return while Kiba just grinned.

"Do you have your camera on you?"

"Always!"

"Good, cause you gotta see this!"

Grabbing him by the arm, Naruto started to pull him down the street. Wrenching his arm from his grip, Sasuke said angrily, "Stop pulling dobe! I can walk by myself!"

Completely ignoring him, Naruto looked around them and noticed something amiss.

"Hey Kiba, where's Akamaru?"

"Oh he's around somewhere. He said something about going hunting."

As they were approaching a corner, shouts and laughter could be heard. Grinning mischievously, Naruto picked up the pace and rounded the bend with the others following. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and stared at the sight ahead of them. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba stood, mouths gaping in astonishment. Naruto took one look at their faces and dropped to the ground laughing, with tears in his eyes. A twitch of an eyebrow here, a quirk of the lips there and the others burst out in laughter as well. Neji, Lee and TenTen came upon the boisterous group as they were making there way to the amusement rides.

"What are you laughing at?" Neji said as he eyed them critically.

"What is so funny, Naruto-san?"

"U-um, guys?"

"Yes TenTen-chan?"

"What is do you want TenTen?"

Without bothering to see if they turned to look at her, TenTen stood frozen in shock. Raising her arm, she pointed to the spectacle in front of them. Neji and Lee followed her finger's direction with their eyes.

"OH…"

"MY…"

"GOD!!!"

Then it happened…the descent into madness. TenTen tried to smother it, but the giggle escaped her lips anyways. Hearing her giggle, Neji snorted and Lee tried to muffle his chuckle. No matter how hard they tried, the outcome couldn't be helped. The group was once again, laughing uncontrollably.

After several minutes, the group finally calmed down and collected themselves. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, TenTen said, "Let's go say hi to those two."

Everybody nodded in agreement and approached the costumed pair in the center of the mass of bodies.

* * *

Looking at the injured Jounin at their feet and then to the source of his injury, Shino and Choji thought better than to go and say hi. Each of them grabbed an arm and hoisted Genma to his feet.

"Let's get you to a medic tent you moron."

Stuffing his bag of shrimp chips into his pouch, Choji said, "What in Kami's name possessed you to do that Genma?"

Moving his jaw as little as possible, Genma muttered, "Come on guys…you know me! I couldn't resist!"

"You're lucky she didn't break more than just your jaw."

Stepping through the flaps of the medic tent, Choji helped Genma onto an empty gurney while Shino talked to the medic-nin on duty.

"So Genma-san, Shino here tells me Sakura go you real good this time. I would have paid money to see that happen."

Giggling at Genma's attempt at a pout, Mina gently placed her palms on his face and concentrated chakra into her hands. After several minutes, Genma's jaw was fully healed.

"For your own health and well-being Genma-san, I suggest you stay away from fists for awhile."

Laughing, Mina left them and continued her duties at her desk.

* * *

The group of snickering young adults came up behind the costumed duo. Taking his camera out of his pocket, Sasuke got it ready. TenTen carefully wove her way through the throng of children and tapped her finger on each costumed shoulder. Stepping back and feeling the group move up behind her, everyone watched as the two bunnies turned around.

"Here you go! Have a nice colourful…"

"What egg would you…"

Speaking in nearly a whisper, but loud enough for the pair to hear, TenTen said, "Gai-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?"

SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr

Blinking rapidly from the flash of the camera, Kakashi groaned when his mind finally registered the group of youths from the Rookie Nine were standing in front of him cackling their heads off.

_Oh god! I'm never going to live this one down!!_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: There you go folks! Hope you enjoyed it thus far! Please read and review!


	6. Ch6: Giving Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure! I do however, own Kimiko…a female nin-dog.

A/N: It's chapter six!!!! Yay! Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Your words of encouragement and praise make my day.

**thepennameboo  
asuka02redeva  
SweetAssassin  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
courtXjester  
Dendra  
moodiful819  
Amory-chan  
voodoobuddha  
Chaotic Heart  
cocoapuffaddict**

I also want to say a special thank you to everyone who has thus far faved this story and for those who have it on watch. You guys…wow! I would have never have thought of myself as someone worthy or talented enough deserve a fav or watch. But you guys think otherwise. I am truly touched. Thank you! bows deeply

Alright…enough sentimentality! On with the chapter!

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts **Akamaru **_ - when type is bolded and italics, it is from Akamaru's point of view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Six: Giving Chase

_**HUFF HUFF HUFF**_

_**Flopping onto his belly in the shade of a large oak tree, Akamaru spread himself out, trying to cool down.**_

'_**Hehehe! Squirrels and chipmunks are a great way to get a workout. I'm getting a little soft around the middle. I've got to get into shape if I expect to impress Kimiko when she goes into heat.'**_

_**Letting a yawn escape from his part jaws, Akamaru settled his muzzle down on his front paws.**_

'_**I suppose a little nap wouldn't hurt. I can always chase bigger prey for a more intense workout.'**_

* * *

_**  
**_

Raising a reluctant hand in greeting, Kakashi stared at the group in front of him.

"Yo"

"Hehehe! Did you lose a bet or something sensei?" Naruto inquired.

Remaining silent, Kakashi narrowed his eye at Naruto.

Snickering, Sasuke said, "You look good in pink sensei."

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei," Kiba laughs, "you look real good in pink!"

Growling in his anger, Kakashi advances on the youths. Murderous intent flowing in waves from his body.

"Now Rival, do not get angry at their jovial display in the springtime of their youth! Come! Let us finish our egg giving merriment!"

Grabbing Kakashi by the upper arm, Gai steered the struggling Jounin away from the giggling ex-students towards the table laden with egg heavy baskets. Hinata glanced up at the two bunnified jounins and asked, "Do you need to refill your baskets again?"

"Yes please, Hinata-chan!" Gai said while jumping into one of his famous Good Guy poses with his teeth flashing blindingly bright in the sunlight. Kakashi just stood there with his paws crossed over his chest glaring daggers behind him.

The group finally started to depart. Neji, TenTen and Lee left in search of the amusement rides they had originally intended on finding before being pleasantly sidetracked, while Shikamaru accompanied Kiba on his way to a dango stand. Naruto stayed behind with Sasuke who was still taking pictures.

SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr

Wanting his sensei to overhear what he was saying, Naruto spoke loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey Sasuke? What do you think Sakura's gonna say when she see's these pictures?"

Grinning rather evilly, Sasuke continued to snap more pictures.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to see him in his cute…fuzzy…PINK bunny costume!"

_That's it!!_

Dropping his basket haphazardly on the table, Kakashi chased after his soon to be dead former students.

* * *

'_**What the…???'**_

_**Lifting his head, he perked his ears and sniffed the air.**_

'_**Something's coming this way…'**_

_**Ears twitching, he heard a commotion coming towards his resting place. Raising his snout higher, he sniffed again.**_

'_**Humans…moving swiftly…and something…'**_

_**SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF**_

'…_**else…'**_

_**In the tree tops over his head, one black and one orange blur dashed by. Not even two seconds later, something large and pink darted over his head in the same direction as the other two.**_

'_**Wait a minute? Was that a giant…'**_

_**Quickly launching to his paws, Akamaru gave chase.**_

'…_**BUNNY!?!'**_

* * *

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!!"

"Hurry teme! He's getting closer!"

"As if I didn't know that already, dobe! Let's head over to the main streets. Maybe we can lose him in the crowds."

Looking quickly behind him, Naruto let out a squeak.

"Shit! He's almost on us!"

"Over there…into that alley. Once there, transport back to Hinata."

"Right!"

Rounding the corner into the alleyway, Kakashi spotted two dissipating clouds of smoke.

"Damn!"

Performing the seals himself, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

'_**That is the biggest bunny I have ever seen!'**_

_**Seeing the pink blur head into an alley, Akamaru bounded after it. Upon entering the narrow alleyway, he saw nothing but some leaves floating down to the ground.**_

'_**Where'd it go?'**_

_**Looking around and sniffing the air, he was hoping to catch it's scent again. At that moment, the crowd at the other end of the alley parted and a brief flash of pink was noted out of the corner of his eye.**_

'_**There!'**_

_**Dashing down the laneway, he burst into the crowd after his prey.**_

* * *

Slightly winded, Kakashi stood still amongst the throng of people trying to catch his breath and spot a pair of devious team mates.

Feeling something suddenly grab onto his backside, Kakashi tried to turn around and see what dared to latch itself onto his cotton-tail.

* * *

_**Losing sight of it once again, he stopped and frantically looked around.**_

'_**Over there!'**_

_**Seeing another flash of pink, Akamaru ran after it.**_

'_**I got YOU!'**_

_**Launching himself forward on his powerful legs, his jaws latched onto a pink and white rump.**_

* * *

"EEEEEIIIIIIAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: I know dogs are colour blind, but since Akamaru is a special nin-dog, I think he would be able to see colour. Please read and review!


	7. Ch7: Mighty Roar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

Warning: this chapter contains many uses of foul language

A/N: Here's chapter seven for you lovely folks…I also have chapter eight half finished, so I should update with that in the next couple of days. Once again, I express my sincere thanks to all who have reviewed.

**voodoobuddha  
moodiful819  
SpeedDemon315  
Dendra  
Alina11  
kaetea  
Chaotic Heart  
Amory-chan  
thepennameboo  
SweetAssassin  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Valinor's Twilight  
asuka02redeva**

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts **Akamaru**_ - (his thoughts and actions)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Eight: Mighty Roar

'_**Oh no!'**_

_**Realizing who he was biting, Akamaru slowly opened his jaw.**_

'_**I am so dead!'**_

"_**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Balling her hands into fists, Sakura slowly turned around when she felt her derriere released.

_**Whine, whine, whine, whine, whine!**_

Looking down at Akamaru with barely concealed rage, she calmly yet menacingly said, "Akamaru…"

Sensing that his very life was in danger, Akamaru shot away from her, nearly knocking over pedestrians in his haste.

Seeing everything that happened, Ino approached her friend.

"Sakura?"

Visibly shaking with tension, Sakura stood there with her eyes closed.

"Forehe…"

"INUZUKA, KIBA!!!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Whoa! Akamaru, what the hell are you doing? Get out from under the table!"

Snatching his drink and plate before they were knocked off the table by the large nin-dog, Kiba looked under the table at him while Shikamaru tried to hold the table steady.

"Stop it Akamaru!"

_**Whine, whine…**_

"INUZUKA, KIBA!!!"

_**Whine! Whine! Whine! Whine! Whine!**_

Jumping slightly at the bellow of his name, Kiba quickly looked down at his very frightened furry pal. With confusion and a touch of fear in his voice, Kiba asked, "What did you do Akamaru?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Man that was close. I thought for sure that Kakashi-sensei was going to catch us."

"Hn"

"Hey Sasuke, let's go get the film developed!"

"Not yet, I need to get something to drink."

"Yeah, sure thing. Let's go to that juice stand."

After buying their drinks, they sat down at an unoccupied table. Sasuke took the camera out of his pocket and placed it in front of him. Naruto caught sight of Hinata and watched as she helped Gai pack up the now empty baskets.

_Wow, she's so pretty!_

Blushing, Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke to make sure he wasn't caught red faced. Noticing that he was busy fiddling with the camera, Naruto turned around slightly and watched Hinata as she said goodbye to Gai and left the area.

Sasuke had just removed the film canister and placed the now empty camera on the table when an ungodly loud roar pierced the air.

"INUZUKA, KIBA!!!"

Swiftly sitting up straight, Naruto accidentally bumped Sasuke elbow.

"Hey…"

"SHI…!"

Both watched in horror as the film canister flew out of Sasuke's loose grip and sailed through the air. It bounced off the edge of Sasuke's empty cup and landed with a PLOP! In Naruto's full glass of orange juice.

"Naruto…you baka!!"

"Ah geez! I'm sorry Sasuke, it was an accident!"

Rescuing the film from his juice, Naruto tried to dry it off with a bunch of napkins.

"Don't bother dobe, you ruined it."

"…"

"Baka!"

"Shut up bastard! I said I was sorry already!"

Grunting, Sasuke got up from the table, grabbed his camera and started to walk away.

"Hey teme! Where are you going?"

"I need to go buy more film."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Turning around, Kakashi glared at his foolishly grinning friend, Genma.

"Get your hand off of my tail before I shove that senbon up your…"

"Hehehe! Sorry man, couldn't resist."

Eyeing his costumed friend, Genma chuckled.

"Cute Kakashi. You're the second pink bunny I've seen today. Though I have to say…you are nowhere near as sexy as the first one I saw!"

"What in the world are you talking about, Genma?"

"Why, I'm talking about none other than the strikingly beautiful cherry blossom of Konoha!"

"Huh?"

Grinning devilishly with perverted thoughts running through his head, Genma said, "I happened to stop by the bar to ease by poor parched throat when I spotted Sakura wearing the most enticing…"

"INUZUKA, KIBA!!!"

"What the hell??? That sounded like Sakura."

"Oh man, she sounds pissed! I wonder what Kiba did to get her that mad. She didn't sound that angry when she yelled at me after I grabbed a handful of her delectable ass."

CRUNCH!

"SHIT! What the fuck was that for?"

Grabbing his face, Genma tried to stem the flow of blood freely running from his nose.

"Damn it! I think you broke my nose!"

Glancing up from his blood filled hands, Genma noticed Kakashi was gone.

_Shit! Now I need to go back to the med tent._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	8. Ch8: When Bunnies Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Warning:** Use of foul language in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter came out lickity-split! I haven't started the new chapter yet, but I will very soon…I've got quite a few ideas I want to put down for it. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!

**Ro-Ho  
CappuccinoSunshine  
SweetAssassin  
moodiful819  
Amory-chan  
cherryblossomsky  
Inuyashalover8706  
asuka02redeva  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Diamondprinces  
Valinor's Twilight  
M (anonymous reviewer) **

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts **Akamaru**_ (his thoughts and actions)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Eight: When Bunnies Meet

"You did what?!?!"

"What did he say, Kiba?"

With a look of total shock and disbelief on his face, he turned to Shikamaru.

"He said he bit Sakura's butt!"

"How troublesome."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You're paying for it."

"What? Why do I have to pay for it?"

"Because you were the one who ruined the first roll of film."

"But it was an accident", Naruto whined.

"…"

"Alright! Fine! I'll pay for the stupid film."

Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulled out his froggy change purse.

"You still have that stupid coin case? Aren't you a little old for character purses?"

"Shut up, teme! I happen to like this coin case. Iruka-sensei gave it to me to keep my ramen money in when I was a genin."

"Hn…whatever."

After purchasing the film, the team mates left the store.

"What do you want to do now?"

Snapping the film into place in the camera, Sasuke said, "Let's go find Kakashi."

Naruto smiled a Cheshire grin and nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Overhearing what Kiba said; Hinata stopped, spun around and glared at them.

"He did what?"

"Oh hey, Hinata. Akamaru…he um, he said…he said he bit her…butt."

Looking down at Akamaru, Hinata said, "Shame on you Akamaru. That was a very bad thing to do." Looking back to Kiba she said, "You should go and apologize to Sakura for his disobedience."

"But why do…"

"Inuzuka, Kiba! You are going to apologize to Sakura…and you too Akamaru."

To make sure they couldn't get away, she grabbed each of them by the ear and marched them down the crowded street.

_**Whine whine whine**_

"Ow ow ow ow…careful on the ear, Hinata!"

Watching the Hyuuga heiress pulling them down the street, Shikamaru got up and followed them.

_This should be interesting to watch._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Show's over! Go back to drowning your liver's!" Ino snapped at the deathly silent onlookers. Grabbing Sakura by the arm, she dragged her back over to the bar and forced he down onto a stool. Shooting up from the seat immediately, Sakura rubbed her backside and glared at the blonde.

"OW! Geez pig…I just had my ass bitten, I'd rather stand thanks!"

"Shit, sorry Sakura."

Leaning against the bar, Sakura tried to calm herself down doing the mental exercises Tsunade-shishou taught her.

'I can't believe that mutt bit us? I mean, just what the hell does he think we are…a piece of meat!"

_Excuse me…I'm trying to calm down here…not get myself riled up all over again._

'Like hell! You need to go find Kiba and his good for nothing dog right now and lay down some serious hurt! We can't let them get away with destroying our already fragile and unstable dignity!"

_Hmmmm…Yeah! You're right…_

'Of course I'm right!'

…_nobody does something like that to me and gets away with it!_

'HELL YEAH!!'

"What the..? Wait Sakura! Where do you think you're going?"

Ino leaped up and dashed into the crowd after her.

"Sakura, wait!"

Catching up to her, she grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"Let go of me pig! I have some serious butt whomping to do."

Shaking her head no, Ino grabbed her both her arms and held on tight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_That yell sounded like it came from this direction._

Turning the corner, Kakashi came upon a dense crowd of men. Males of every age were milling about. Some drunk and some well on their way. A few youngsters could be seen darting in and out of legs, while a few genin were giggling and blushing behind a snack stand.

Making his way into the crowd, Kakashi looked over the sea of heads trying to catch a glimpse of pink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stepping out of the med tent, Genma tucked the small slip of paper into the front pocket of his flak jacket.

_Hehehe! I'll just give her a call tomorrow…_

"Oi, Genma!"

"Well if it isn't fox-boy and emo-kid. Haven't seen you guys in awhile. Mission?"

Scowling at the nickname, Sasuke just ignored him.

"Yeah. We just got back yesterday from a month long mission to Mist. It was great seeing Inari again." (A/N: Inari is the little boy Naruto met on his first C-Ranked mission to Mist as a genin.)

"Have either of you guys seen Sakura yet today?"

When both shook their heads no, Genma grinned his trademark devilish grin and swooped down on them. Wrapping an arm over each of their shoulders, he proceeded to guide them to the bar.

"Hey Sasuke? Do you still have your camera?" Watching Sasuke nod his head in an affirmative, Genma continued on, "Good, you're going to need it!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Catching a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi made his way toward it.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the sight before him made his breath hitch and his mouth go instantly dry. Standing there in front of him with her back facing his way, Kakashi admired the very nice view. He noted the rabbit ears on top of her shoulder length cotton-candy pink hair and let his eyes blaze a trail down her corseted back to the white cotton tail resting on the top of her derriere.

_Oh yes…very delectable!_

Coming to stand a couple of feet away from her, Kakashi continued to enjoy the view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You need to calm down Sakura. As much as I agree that they need a serious ass-kicking, if you don't control yourself you may get carried away. They can't heal as fast as Naruto you know."

"Let go, Ino. I know perfectly well what I'm doing. I'm just going to smack them around a bit, not kill 'em!"

With great effort, Sakura finally managed to wrench her arms free from her friend's tight grasp. Taking a few steps back to regain her balance from the force she used to get herself free, Sakura came to an abrupt halt against something hard yet soft and fuzzy.

"Gomen…"

Turning around to apologize to who she bumped into, Sakura was struck dumb.

"So you do want to continue using my chest as a springboard."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well what do you think? Please read and review.


	9. Ch9: Lustful Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Warning:** this chapter will be rated M for sexual themes, you have been warned.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best!

**cherryblossomsky  
Diamondprinces  
moodiful819  
thecrazyfatguy  
ShinjiteEveryHeart  
Amory-chan  
Mel (anonymous)  
SweetAssassin  
asuka02redeva  
addicted2reviews  
CappuccinoSunshine  
Valinor's Twilight  
Utsukushi-Mayonaka  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona  
Chaotic Heart  
shikaluva07**

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts **Akamaru**_ (his thoughts and actions)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Nine: Lustful Realization

'What the hell is that?'

"Kakashi??"

Looking him up and down in confusion, Sakura stood there perplexed.

_He's…_

'PINK!'

_He's…_

'HAHAHA!!!'

_Oh my god!_

GIGGLE

Hands flying to cover her mouth, Sakura tried to contain her mirth. Ino came up behind her and guffawed, "Sweet Kami!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hearing the giggle escape from between her pretty pink lips, Kakashi remembered he was still wearing his costume.

_Shit!_

Narrowing his eye at her, he watched as her hands flew to her mouth trying to stifle another giggle.

"Sweet Kami!"

Swivelling his head to Ino, he glared at her guffaw and outburst. Crossing his arms across his chest, he continued to glare at them when they both burst out laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey! Why aren't you taking pictures?"

Genma looked to each of his companions under his arms. Sasuke was stock still in shock, camera dangling by its strap around his wrist where it slipped from his nerveless fingers. Naruto was too busy spluttering and choking. Unable to avert his eyes, he blushed nearly crimson and paid no attention to the blood flowing from his nose.

Genma chuckled and shoved a handkerchief in Naruto's face, effectively bringing him out of his stupor. Turning to Sasuke, he put his hand up in front of his face and waved it around.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Blinking several times, Sasuke shook his head to help clear it.

"What?"

"Hehehe! I said…why aren't you taking any pictures?"

"Pictures?"

Snorting at his still befuddled expression, Genma clapped Sasuke on the back and then pointed at the trio ahead of them.

"Yeah…pictures…of them! You know, with the camera you have in our hand."

Looking from the scene in front of him to the camera dangling from his wrist, Sasuke's mind finally clicked and he brought the camera up to his nose with a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Noticing Kakashi's menacing glare, Sakura tried to get a hold of herself.

"Sorry…giggle…Um…giggle…why are you wearing a bunny costume, sensei?"

"And why is it pink?" piped up Ino.

Watching him uncross his arms and relax his posture, they waited for his reply.

"Well…ah…you see…um…" he stammered.

Looking at him expectantly, she placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Eyes unwillingly drawn down by her action, Kakashi let his eyes wander over her legs once again. Hearing her clear her throat, his eyes flew to her face and blushed when he saw a knowing smirk on her face.

_Oh boy…sigh_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Is he looking at my legs?!_

'Hell yeah! Kakashi-sensei is checking us out! I think he likes what he see's!'

_Maybe…we'll need to test that theory further._

'Oh yeah…look at that "deer caught in the headlights" look on his face!'

_Hmm…interesting. Hehehe! Look at him blush! Let's see what he does when I do this…_

Crossing her arms under her bosom, she used her arms to push slightly at the undersides of her breasts causing more of the fleshy mounds to be exposed.

Sakura watched in amusement as Kakashi became fixated on her chest and continued to blush several shades. Letting her thumb caress the side of her breast, Kakashi went into a choking fit.

"Kakashi, are you alright?"

Coming to stand at his stand, she placed a hand on his chest and used the other to pat him on the back to help clear his airways.

"Easy now, deep breaths."

After several awkward seconds of coughing, she saw him begin to breathe easier. Using her hands on his body for balance, she raised up on her tippy-toes and leaned toward his ear. With a sultry lilt to her voice, she whispered, "Feeling better now…" she turned her head to look him in the eyes "…Sensei?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Oh god! Is she trying to kill me!_

'Yes…yes she is!'

_Wha? Who the hell are you?_

'I'm you…well the inner you. Just think of me as your conscience.'

_Ah huh…right. Whatever you say…where were you when I really needed you?_

'Um…out to lunch?!'

Mentally palming his face, Kakashi concentrated on Sakura once more. Seeing her thumb dance along the side of one pale globe, he swallowed trying to wet his suddenly parched throat.

'Sweet Kami yes!!'

CHOKE CHOKE GASP CHOKE WHEEZE

With his mind blanking out at the mental image of her thumb stroking more than just her breast, Kakashi pulled out of his inner turmoil when he felt her leaning on him and whispering in his ear.

"Feeling better now…" turning his head slightly to meet her emerald gaze, he noted that their lips were mere inches apart, "…Sensei?"

Shivering at her husky tone of voice, Kakashi was ready, right then and there to grab Sakura and bid a hasty retreat back to his place. He was about to do just that when a hesitant voice and whines were heard behind him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sakura-chan?"

Coming to a halt a few feet away from the trio, she gripped each ear tighter and hauled them forward when they tried to turn tail and run.

"These two here have something to say to you…"

_**Whine whine whine whine whine**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	10. Ch10: Pink Strokes Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure. I do however own the character Kinrai, the bar owner.

Warning: chapter contains sexual themes

_A/N:_ Holy moly! I love you guys…seriously! Chapter nine has gotten the most reviews so far. Thank you so much!

**cherryblossomsky  
M (anonymous)  
thepennameboo  
moodiful819  
SweetAssassin  
Chaotic Heart  
P-chan-S  
Boredwithlifeandlove  
Diamondprinces  
sailormoonnarutoinuyashalover  
Utsukushi-Mayonaka  
CappuccinoSunshine  
CandySuicide  
Amory-chan  
asuka02redeva  
mel (anonymous)  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
saku (anonymous)  
Valinor's Twilight  
Dendra  
thecrazyfatguy  
kakashilove123  
Artemis 85  
Gwen Depp**

_Additional Author's Note:_ While writing this chapter at work, I got a little over zealous. Instead of my usual 4-5 pages per chapter, this one came out as 9 pages long. And because I don't want one long chapter, I'm going to break it up into two parts. I know, I know…you guys **want** long chapters, but I don't have it in me to make big ones. This was a once in a blue moon opportunity that my hand and mind wouldn't deny me. With the way the story is going, I feel it starting to come to a close…so after Part II, there will be one or two more chapters left to write. Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!

…on with the story!!!

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts ** Akamaru**_ (thoughts and actions)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Ten: Pink Strokes Part I

Looking around Kakashi, Sakura saw Hinata latched onto Kiba's and Akamaru's ears. Switching from tempting seductress to murdering kunoichi in the blink of an eye, she lunged towards them. Before she got even a foot away, she was snatched up around the waist from behind. Struggling in the strong arms wrapped around her middle, she still made an attempt to do harm the dog and his owner. Getting nowhere fast, she turned to see Kakashi effortlessly holding her against his chest.

"Let go of me, Kakashi. I have some punishment to dole out to those two."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the rage evident in a pair of flashing green eyes, Kiba and Akamaru tried to hastily back away.

Tightening her grip, Hinata admonished them on their escape attempt.

"Oh no you don't! You guys aren't going anywhere. You are going to apologize whether you like it or not."

Kiba let out a girlie squeal of fright when he saw Sakura lunge at them and Akamaru cowered with his tail between his legs behind Hinata.

Watching the pink haired killer kunoichi being restrained by the copy ninja, Kiba let out a small sigh of relief. Relaxing a little, he finally too notice of the outfit she was wearing. Being a hot-blooded male, he couldn't help but admire the image she presented…even as pissed as she was.

_Damn, she looks hot!!_

Letting a lecherous smile escape from his lips, Kiba looked up into Kakashi's eye. Seeing the narrowing of the eye in anger at him, the smile was quickly erased from his face and he hung his head down.

"Let go of me, Kakashi. I have some punishment to dole out to those two." Sakura said.

Grabbing Akamaru, Kiba hauled him out from behind Hinata.

"Come on Akamaru. We need to restore our honour."

Stopping in front of Sakura, Kiba bent low at the waist while Akamaru leaned his upper torso down to the ground.

"Haruno, Sakura…please accept our deepest apologies. It was wrong of Akamaru to bite you on the ass and as his owner and companion, I take full responsibility."

_**Whine whine whine!**_

Trying to feel brave, Akamaru slunk forward on his belly to stop at Sakura's feet. Lifting huge shining puppy dog eyes, he tentatively lifted his muzzle toward her hand laying loosely at her side.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Oh Kami! Stop struggling…please!….ah!_

'No! Don't stop!'

Deftly holding Sakura to his chest, her constant movements was placing delicious friction on his nether regions. Trying not to moan out loud, he gripped her tighter hoping to stop her heart-shaped derriere from moving over a highly sensitive area. Closing his eye, he willed his awakening member to go back to sleep until a more appropriate time.

After several seconds, he felt more in control of his wayward desires and opened his eye. Glancing over to Kiba, Kakashi frowned when he saw him blatantly racking his eyes up and down the angry struggling kunoichi in his arms.

_Mine! She is mine!!_

Making eye contact with Kiba, Kakashi made it known through his glare that he was not amused in the slightest by the overt display of pleasure spreading across his young face.

When Sakura ceased her struggles and laid limply in his grasp, Kakashi looked down and met twin emerald orbs looking back at him.

"Let go of me, Kakashi. I have some punishment to dole out to those two."

Quirking an eyebrow at her statement, Kakashi gave a slight shake of his head in denial at her.

_What the hell happened to get her so angry at them?_

'Your guess is as good as mine.'

_You know…for a conscience, you're not very helpful._

'Well excuse me for having my mind on a sexy cherry blossom instead!'

…

'You gotta admit that she has grown up into one fine piece of…'

_Don't even say it!_

'Oh come on…'

_I know perfectly well how beautiful she has become. I noticed that over 4 years ago when she turned 18!_

'So why didn't you…'

_Because she was my student!_

'No, she used to be your student. She stopped being that when she passed her Jounin exam two years ago.'

_Shhhh!!!_

Mentally waving his arms for silence, Kakashi focused on his surroundings again.

"…was wrong of Akamaru to bite you on the ass and as his owner and companion, I take full responsibility."

_She got bit on the ass!_

'…snicker…'

With slight apprehension, Kakashi watched as Akamaru touched his snout to Sakura's hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When the cold wet nose briefly touched her fingers, Sakura's gaze softened and she reached out her hand to scratch Akamaru behind the ears.

"I accept your apology, Akamaru."

Receiving a lick on her hand in happiness from the large nin-dog, she watched as he rejoined Kiba's side.

"Thank you for the apology Kiba." Glancing to Hinata, Sakura giggled. "And thank you Hinata for wrangling them up for me."

Slipping out of Kakashi's clasp, she went and gave each of them; Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, a hug. Stepping back, she once again bounced lightly into Kakashi's chest. Blushing, she jumped slightly when she felt his hand gently trail down her spine to rest lightly cupping her derriere. Turning a deeper shade of pink, she lifted a hand to wave to the departing trio.

Glancing up at Kakashi, she saw the smirk hidden beneath his mask. Turning in his arms, Sakura shivered as his palm skimmed over backside and hip.

Blinking at a flash of light out of the corner of her eye, Sakura's blood ran cold when she spotted Genma, Naruto and Sasuke standing on the outskirts of the clearing that the patrons made around her.

SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr SNAP…whirr

'Pictures! Sasuke's taking pictures!!'

_Why that miserable…_

"Kakashi?"

"Hn…"

"On three…one….two…"

In a burst of speed, Sakura appeared before Sasuke.

'Three!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ There! Part I is done! Please read and review!


	11. Ch10: Pink Strokes Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure. I do however own Kinrai, the owner of the Jounin bar.

Warning: this chapter contains sexual themes

_Author's Note:_ Here is Part II of chapter ten. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thank you!

**moodiful819  
Boredwithlifeandlove  
evil cookie monster676  
mel (anonymous)  
Cherryblossomsky  
CappuccinoSunshine  
JustForFavesDudeJustForFaves  
Amory-chan  
Forever Dreamin  
Acexx  
k (anonymous)  
Gwen Depp  
Artemis 85  
Utsukushi-Mayonaka  
Furimukanaide  
Valinor's Twilight  
SweetAssassin  
asuka02redeva**

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_ **Ino's Letter**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Ten: Pink Strokes Part II

"Sasuke-kun? What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura placed a hand on Sasuke's chest and the other on the wrist with the camera. With a pout to her lips and a come-hither look in her eyes, she leaned towards his ear.

"I can't let you take anymore pictures."

Stumbling back from her, Sasuke was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Laughing at the surprised look on his face, Sakura reached over and plucked the camera from his hand.

"Thank you for stopping him, Kakashi."

"My pleasure, Sakura-chan."

Sakura laughed again when saw Kakashi grab Naruto by the scruff of the neck when he tried to sneak away. Turning her attention to Genma, she noticed that he made himself scarce.

'Good boy!'

Snickering, Sakura looked at the camera and noticed one exposure left. Lifting it up, she pointed it at her boys.

"Smile!"

SNAP…whirr whirr whirr whirr whirr

When the camera finished rewinding the spool of film back into its canister, she opened the back up and removed the cartridge.

Giving the empty camera back to Sasuke, she met Kakashi's eye and slowly tucked the film in her cleavage. Watching him gulp and blush slightly, she laughed then turned to rejoin Ino.

Not seeing her blond friend anywhere, she walked up to the bar.

"Hey Kinrai? Where's Ino?"

"She left about 10 minutes ago. You can go as well. I am very thankful to you both for being such good sports about wearing the outfits and helping with the bar today. Go and enjoy the rest of the festival. Oh!…" Kinrai reached underneath the bar and handed an envelope to Sakura, "…Ino asked me to give you this."

"Thank you, Kinrai. I'm going to go grab my stuff from upstairs now."

"Sure thing."

Smiling, she bowed to him and made her way to his flat above the Jounin Bar. Stepping inside, she noticed Ino's garment bag was missing from the couch. Remembering the letter from Ino still in her hand, she sat down at the kitchen table and ripped open the envelope. Withdrawing and opening the letter, she began to read the hastily drawn note.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dear Forehead,**

**Sorry to run out on you without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to disturb you.**

**I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Shika…(a wobbly line of ink skims across the page)**

**(In a more messy script, the letter continues on)**

**Shikamaru… …came… …home… …sex… …details… …later!**

**(In different, neat handwriting)**

**Much, much later!**

**(In Ino's scribbled script once again)**

**Bye!**

**-Ino**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**  
**

Chuckling, Sakura folded the letter back up and stuffed it back into the envelope.

_I guess Shikamaru really liked her outfit!_

'Mmm…looks like it. What about Kakashi?'

_Ah, yes…Kakashi._

Shivering at the memory of his hand ghosting down to cup her ass, she grabbed her garment bag off the couch and closed the door behind her.

_Let's go find him, shall we?_

'Yes! Let's!'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ There you go…Part II. Yeah, yeah…short, I know. Just remember that it is an extension of Part I. Please read and review.


	12. Ch11: Suitable Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure! But do however own the bar owner, Kinrai.

**Warning:** this chapter some foul language and sexual tension.

_Author's Note: _Thank you so much for all of the reviews! You guys are the best! smooches

It was such a gorgeous day out today, I decided to sit outside and I don't know if it was the fresh air or what, but I've got chapter 12 almost completed…no worries guys…it seems I'll add some additional chapters to this story after all. I need to at least complete the day…

**Chaotic Heart  
Utsukushi-Mayonaka  
cherryblossomsky  
HiddenDarkness518  
nanoSaby5  
thecrazyfatguy  
JustForFavesDudeJustForFaves  
SweetAssassin  
Furimukanaide  
moodiful819  
B.C Company  
Gwen Depp  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Valinor's Twilight  
krazypup1214  
fightinsurfgrl  
asuka02redeva  
Amory-chan  
kalilamae  
Sabaku-No-Ardent**

"speech" 'inner voice' _ thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Eleven: Suitable Punishment

"Ah man! We are so dead!" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Yes…yes you are."

Taking one last longing look at Sakura's sashaying hips as she departed, Kakashi tightened his grip on the boys.

"But, sensei!" Naruto whined, "We were only having a little fun. Besides, you would have done the same thing if we were in costumes…"

"Shut up, dobe!"

"Hmm…what a great idea, Naruto."

"Wha?"

"No way, sensei. I will not do it."

Looking completely perplexed, Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Do what?"

"Stupid"

"I am not stupid."

"You are so lame, Naruto."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are! We wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't destroyed the first roll of film."

"How many fucking times do I have to say that I am sorry? Huh? It was a bloody accident!"

"I'll show you a bloody accident…"

"Oh yeah, teme? Bring it on!"

Sasuke and Naruto lunged for each other but were brought up short by violent tugs on each of their collars.

"That is enough! How old are you guys? You both act as if you're still 12 years old."

Blowing an exasperated noise from his lips, Sasuke crossed his arms belligerently across his chest and turned his head away.

"Yeah right, sensei." Naruto intoned sarcastically, "At least we aren't the ones prancing about in a fluffy pink bunny suit."

Realizing his mistake immediately, Naruto slammed his hands to his mouth to shut the words off, but was unsuccessful.

"Naruto, you baka!" Sasuke groaned as he chanced a glance to the eerily silent shinobi behind them.

"Oh god! I'm sorry, sensei! I didn't mean…OW!"

Rubbing the goose egg sized bump rising above his spiky blond hair, Naruto looked up at the clenched fist still hovering above him.

"You know what Naruto, Sasuke…I think it's about time we paid Tsunade-sama a little visit."

Getting up from the ground where Kakashi made him kiss dirt with a bash to the head, Naruto whined, "Why do we have to go see Granny-Tsunade?"

"I think it's about time she learned that it isn't just Jiraiya who spies on her and the other kunoichi at the bathhouses, don't you think…Naruto?" Kakashi glanced at the whiskered youth and then turned his gaze to the Uchiha, "Sasuke?"

While Naruto scratched the back of his head with a stupid silly grin on his face, Sasuke blushed nearly crimson.

Eyeing the silver-haired jounin with apprehension, Sasuke asked, "What do you want?"

Sighing in defeat, Naruto spoke up as well. "What will it take to stop you from going to Tsunade ba-chan?"

With a twinkle of merriment in his smoky grey eye and a mischievous smirk on his lips, Kakashi turned them and led them down an empty alleyway.

"Well boys…this is what I want you to do…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I was told that I could find a pair of scantily clad kunoichi working here." The man said to Kinrai as he looked around the crowded roadway.

"Yes sir, there was…"

"Really? Where are these beauties? I simply must meet them!"

Becoming suspicious of the gentleman's eager attitude and feeling an overwhelming urge to keep Sakura and Ino as far away from this man as he could, Kinrai needed to find out what he wanted them for.

"Pardon my intrusion, but why do you, as you say, "simply must meet them!"…"

"That is alright my good man. You see, I am but a humble traveller by nature and trade. I wander the many lands searching for that ever elusive element…"

"Hmph! Only if that ever elusive element happens to inhabit every bathhouse, lake, waterfall, hot spring and babbling brook that has a half naked woman in it from here to Suna. Isn't that right, you perverted old bastard?!"

"Me? Never!"

"Oh really? Then why are you still sporting the black eye I gave you when I caught you spying on me with your notebook in hand at the hot springs the other day…Jiraiya?"

"But Tsunade my love, you know I can't resist when a goddess in all her DDD glory slides nak…"

CRASH!!!

"Should I fetch a medic, Godaime-senpai?"

"No, that is quite alright Kinrai-san. Leave him be, for now. I would rather enjoy this moment without his lecherous thoughts plaguing me. By any chance, did Sakura leave anything for me?"

"Why yes, yes she did."

Smiling, Kinrai walked over to the refrigerator hiding underneath the bar and took out a tissue wrapped bottle. Placing the well chilled bottle before the Hokage, he gave her a shallow drinking dish. Bowing to her, he took his leave and busied himself with the other customers.

Ripping the tissue paper off, Tsunade opened the bottle and poured herself a generous amount.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Weaving her way in and out of the crowd of people; Sakura sidestepped wandering hands, tuned out shouted propositions, ignored death glares from the wives and girlfriends and blushed at the few women who eyed her hungrily.

Deciding she wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle, she took to the rooftops and sped off toward her favourite quiet place.

When she finally got there, she sat down on the branch she was standing on and let the garment bag drop to the base of the tree. She gently started to swing her legs back and forth while gazing at the softly running creek.

After several minutes of blessed silence, Sakura began shifting her bottom around trying to get comfy, but nothing was working. Giving up with a sigh, she lowered herself over the branch. Dangling only a few feet from the ground now, she let go and landed as best as she could in heels. Hissing at the pain that shot through her ankle, Sakura bent over to examine her foot. Noticing that the corset wasn't covering her like it was supposed to, she quickly glanced around to make sure nobody was around as she rearranged the girls back into their proper place, blushing the entire time.

When she was done putting her attire to rights and checking her ankle; Sakura walked out to the clearing, out of the shade and into the sunshine. Lying on her back, she tilted her chin up to the warmth of the sun and closed her eyes.

She was interrupted out of her steamy daydreams when a shadow fell on her, making her shiver at the loss of heat from the sunlight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please read and review!


	13. Ch12: And Then He Kissed Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

**Warning:** this chapter contains sexual situations

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ….as for this chapter…-insert scratchy evil laughter soundtrack-…I give you…CITRUS!!

**Amory-chan  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
Artemis 85  
fightinsurfgrl  
Sabaku-No-Ardent  
asuka02redeva  
cherryblossomsky  
krazypup1214  
Gwen Depp**

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Twelve: And Then He Kissed Me

Seeing Sakura speed across the rooftop above him, Kakashi left Naruto and Sasuke with their purchases and a stern warning of the consequences if they failed to do as they were ordered. Masking his chakra so she wouldn't sense him, he raced off after her.

Stopping in a tree about 20 yards from where she stopped, Kakashi kept himself hidden from view. He let his gaze travel lovingly from her rosette hair to the pink satin pumps on her dainty feet. He burned the image into his brain for future reference.

Letting scenes run rampant through his mind, he thought of the many different ways he could remove her outfit with just his teeth and how good it would look to see her stocking covered legs wrapped around his waist as he plunged himself into her core. Kakashi was brought out of his reverie as he watched Sakura beginning to let herself down to hang by her hands from the branch.

He almost gave his presence away by the moan that escaped his lips when he saw Sakura's suit shift with her stretched out body, exposing a considerable amount of creamy pale flesh. Upon seeing one of her rosy nipples peek out from the above the corset, Kakashi had to fight the overwhelming urge to run over there and take it into his mouth. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he tried not to get swept away by the tremendous wave of desire pulling at him like a storm swept river.

Kakashi let out a small whimper when Sakura adjusted her corset and stuffed her breasts back into their cloth prisons, away from his hungry gaze. After getting a hold of his sex-crazed mind, he made his way silent to the clearing where Sakura had laid herself down in only moments ago.

Walking up to her, he stopped by her head and chuckled to himself when he saw her shiver as his shadow engulfed her, robbing her of the sun's warmth. Seeing green eyes peering up at him, he crouched down with his face hovering a foot above hers. Looking intently at each other, Sakura's arms came up and buried her hands in his hair behind his head. He sank to knees and placed his hands on either side of her head. Being gently tugged down, his masked lips met her soft eager mouth.

Reluctantly pulling away, he stood up. Holding his hand out for hers, he helped her to her feet. Keeping a hold of her hand, he led her back to the tree where her bag was and sat down with his back against the trunk. He tugged Sakura down to nestle with her back against his chest between his parted thighs. Wrapping one of his arms around her waist, his other hand removed the bunny ears from her head and placed them on her bag. Burying his nose in her hair, he breathed in deeply her scent.

_Mmm…cherry and vanilla._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Kakashi standing by her head. Staring at him, she noted that though he still wore that ridiculous…

'Yet oddly sexy!'

_Indeed!_

…bunny suit, he had removed his upper body from it and had the arms tied around his waist to keep it from falling off his hips. She watched as he crouched down to her with his head hovering over hers.

_God, I want to kiss him so bad!_

'So do it already!'

Lifting her hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, she watched as he moved to his knees and put his hands on either side of her head for support. Pulling his head down to her, she eagerly kissed his masked covered lips.

_Oh Kami, YES!!_

'Oh hell yeah! More! I want more!'

Whimpering softly as he pulled away, she put her hand in his when he stood and offered to help her up. Following him to the tree she originally sat in, she saw him get comfy on the ground against the trunk. She didn't resist when he tugged her down to sit between his legs. Leaning back with a sigh of contentment, she felt him remove her bunny ear headpiece and then bury his nose in her hair.

'Come on Sakura…I NEED more kisses…please?'

_You'll get no complaints from me!_

'Good. Only this time, remove that damnable mask!'

_Yes, ma-am!_

Mentally saluting her inner self, Sakura turned in his grasp, straddled his lap and reached her hand up to lay it gently along his jaw. Running her hand over the mask, she croaked, "Off!"

Sakura couldn't help but wait in anticipation. Granted, she has seen glimpses of his face now and then but every time she blinked, that infuriating mask would be back in place.

As she teased him again by running her fingers over his masked lips, she heard Kakashi give a low growl just before he yanked his mask down and crushed his mouth to hers.

_I still didn't' get to see what he looked like!_

'Who cares! Especially when he's kissing us like THAT!!'

Humming in satisfaction, Sakura closed her eyes and opened her mouth when she felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip. Winding her arms around his neck, she tilted her head sideways, allowing the kiss to deepen.

She arched her back and pushed her chest into the hand that was cupping her corseted breast. She moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed over her puckered nipple through the satin cup. Sakura released his mouth and gasped when he gently pinched the highly sensitive tip.

She felt his mouth latch onto her breast while his tongue laved over the nipple again and again, completely soaking the cloth. She tightened her grasp in his hair and gasped again when she felt his teeth bite down gently on the pert bud and then have it sucked into his mouth through the wet material.

Feeling the growing hardness between the apex of her thighs, Sakura started to unconsciously grind herself against it. Hips started undulating seeking release from the firey torment.

Opening her eyes, she stared at Kakashi when his hands roughly gripped her hips, stopping their dance over his lap.

"We have to stop."

Licking her lips, Sakura tried to move her hips again.

"But, Kakashi…"

As his grip tightened almost painfully, she watched him through half-lidded eyes as he tried to speak but failed.

Running a hand down his collarbone and over his chest, she let her hand graze over one of his pebbled nipples. Seeing him gasp at the contact, she felt his hips buck up into hers causing her to close her eyes again and lean her head back with a long, loud groan.

"Sakura…please…we need to stop."

As anger started to push its way through the passion, she sat up straighter and glared at him.

"Why Kakashi? It's very clear to me that you want this."

Taking one of her hands, she slipped it between her legs and closed her hand around his erection through his pants to prove her point. Feeling him buck once more, she gave it a light squeeze.

"I want this just as badly as you do Sakura…but not here, not out in the open. I want our first time to be in my bed, away from prying eyes."

Closing her eyes, she sighed and laid her forehead against his, her anger draining away.

"Alright, Kakashi."

Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, she pulled his mask up into place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ Well, what do you think? Please read and review.


	14. Ch13: Until Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

_Author's Note:_ Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter…I give you my deepest thanks.

**cherryblossomsky  
M (anon)  
thecrazyfatguy  
fightinsurfgrl  
Amory-chan  
0Inuyasha0Fan0Girl0  
krazypup1214  
B.C Company  
SweetAssassin  
Maelynne Naveen  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
golfishlover73  
Gwen Depp  
AnimeAddictGirl15  
Black Rose (anon)  
Diamondprinces  
Artemis 85  
rtyrty (anon)  
HiddenDarkness518  
Lady Katsumi  
moodiful819.**

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Thirteen: Until Tonight

In the distance a voice can be heard over a loud speaker.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate and enjoy the Spring Festival. I was very happy to hear that the children enjoyed the Easter festivities. I want to give a special thanks to the workers and volunteers who made this day an absolute success. Without your hard work and devotion, this festival would have never come to fruitation. Thank you. On a closing note, I would like to announce the 'Spring Dance' in the village square, will start in 3 hours. Everyone, of all ages, civilian and shinobi alike, are encouraged to attend. So get into your dancing finery and help us end the day by dancing well into the night! Many Blessings and Happy Easter!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once she was done pulling his mask up and in place, Sakura couldn't help but lean forward and touch her lips to his through the cloth barrier. Pulling away from the light kiss she gave, she sighed and rose slowly to her feet.

Stepping back to give Kakashi room to stand as well, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Whether it was due to her lack of clothing, the slightly cooler temperature or her missing Kakashi's warmth, Sakura was uncertain.

'Kakashi, definitely Kakashi!'

_Hmm…maybe…_

'Tell me again why we had to stop what felt oh so good!!?'

_Hey, I'm just as disappointed as you are, but he's right. Anybody could come walking through here and stumble on our little interlude._

'Yeah, yeah, yeah…so…why are you just standing there shivering your ass off. Grab that man and haul his sexy ass to his apartment and straight into his bed!'

_Right! I'll…_EEP!!!

She was instantly brought back from her conversation with her inner self by an object obscuring her vision. Letting out a squeak of surprise from being caught off guard, Sakura relaxed when her vision cleared.

Watching Kakashi step back from her, she admired the way his undershirt moulded to his muscled chest. Pushing her arms through the sleeves of the jounin shirt that he put over her head, she buried her nose in her cloth covered hands and breathed in his scent.

_Oh!…he smells soooo good!!_

Hearing him chuckle, she blushed and pulled her hands away from her nose.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kakashi sighed to himself when he saw Sakura stand up and step away from him. Getting to his feet, he noticed her trembling.

Taking his shirt off, he walked up to her and slipped it on over her head. Hearing her squeak in shock, he wondered what she was thinking so deeply about that she never noticed him approach. Tugging the shirt down, he grinned at the shocked look on her face as her head popped out the neck hole. Stepping back, he tried not to laugh at how his shirt engulfed her.

'HEY!! Why'd you cover her up for? I was thoroughly enjoying the view, you know!'

_Oh shut it…you'll be seeing plenty more…or should I say LESS of it, later on tonight._

Kakashi mentally shook his head at the cackling coming from his inner self.

Watching Sakura bury her nose into the sleeves of his shirt, he chuckled at the pure bliss written across her face. Stepping up to her, he pulled his mask down and smiled. Placing his fingers under chin, he gently tilted her head up.

"You're cute when you blush."

Seeing her blush an even deeper shade, he tilted his head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Tucking her head under his chin and wrapping his arms around her, he stood there, content just to hold her.

"I have an idea."

"Hmmm…"

"Let's go to the dance tonight."

"What? But I thought…"

"Sakura…trust me. We will finish what we started here. Believe me, I have every intention of making you scream my name over and over again while I ravish your body and senses. But I have something special planned to show you at the dance tonight. OK?"

"Hai."

Cupping her upturned face in his hands, he crushed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss. Breaking the kiss to suck in a lung full of much needed air, Kakashi pulled his mask back into place and stared into Sakura's passion filled eyes. Panting heavily, he brushed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Meet me at the red bridge at 8 o'clock."

"Hai…don't be late."

He watched with a small smile on his face as Sakura grabbed her garment bags and disappeared in a flurry of pink cherry blossoms. Taking that as his queue, he performed the same hand signs and transported home.

Nothing else stirred in the quiet clearing except for the lazily dancing sakura petals and green leaves slowly floating down to the hard earth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Second Author's Note:_ Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it. This is the final edited version of this chapter, yes I know it's short but that is what it turned out to be…I was hit so suddenly by the writing bug last night, that I couldn't stop putting pen to paper. Thank you to everyone who supported me in my time of writer's overload-block. Please read and review.

This chapter goes out to:

**Amory-chan  
fightinsurfgrl  
Crimson Snowvalley  
DereksGirl  
Gwen Depp  
Kureneko (anon)  
Artemis 85  
cherryblossomsky  
asuka02redeva  
Inuyashalover8706  
CappuccinoSunshine  
cocoapuffaddict  
B.C Company  
Mystic Spirit Angel  
Furimukanaide  
copygejutsuka**

…for begging me to post the chapter, even if it was craptastic!


	15. Ch14: A Simple Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has supported me and this fan fiction. I love you guys!!

**Amory-chan  
fightinsurfgrl  
Crimson Snowvalley  
DereksGirl  
Gwen101  
Kureneko (anonymous)  
Artemis 85  
cherryblossomsky  
asuka02redeva  
kaetea  
Inuyashalover8706  
CappuccinoSunshine  
cocoapuffaddict  
B.C Company  
Mystic Spirit Angel  
Furimukanaide  
copygejutsuka  
CandySuicide  
moodiful819  
AnimeAddictGirl15  
Valinor's Twilight  
thecrazyfatguy  
Drummer-Blossom  
erica Badger (anonymous)  
Black Rose (anonymous)  
ShatteredRhapsody  
Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose  
kakashilove123  
paper n pen  
goldfishlover73  
thepennameboo  
HRH Sakura Uzumaki  
Boredwithlifeandlove  
nanoSaby5  
Yue-neko  
Zebwa  
HiddenDarkness518**

Sorry for the delay for this new chapter…my mind was drawing a complete blank. I couldn't get anything down on paper for this story. But since the Prompt Challenge came from the KakaSaku LJ Community, it seems to have stimulated some brain cells. So without further ado…

_Warning:_ contains adult sexual situations

"speech" 'inner voice' _thoughts_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Fourteen: A Simple Touch

Sakura unlocked her front door and walked into her apartment. Throwing the garment bag on her couch, she made her way to her bedroom. Stopping at the foot of her bed, she sat down and buried her nose once again into Kakashi's shirt, inhaling his woodsy scent. Groaning at the rush of desire that his scent alone produced, Sakura slowly pulled off his shirt. Sniffing it one last time, she laid it down beside her.

_Now…what in the world am I going to wear??_

Getting up, she opened her walk-in closet and stepped inside. Turning on the overhead light, Sakura scanned the different racks. Ignoring the ones that contained her training and medical outfits, she zoned in on the one remaining rack at the back of the closet.

_There should be something for me to wear here…_

Seeing nothing to her liking, Sakura was about to break down and beg Ino when she spotted a white garment bag shoved into the very back. Not remembering what was in it, she walked with it back out to her room and set it on her bed. Pulling down the zipper, Sakura gasped. Inside was her mother's party dress.

"I haven't seen this dress in ages…"

'Remember how pretty Mom looked in that dress?'

_Yeah, I remember. Dad used to take her out dancing every month and Mom would wear this dress._

'Do you remember what she said when she passed on the dress to you?'

_Yes._

_**--flashback--**_

"I can't take this…it's your dancing dress!"

"Yes, you can Sakura dear. Ever since you father died, I haven't had the occasion to go out dancing. Instead of letting it sit in my closet collecting dust, I want to give it to you. You're 17 now and at the perfect age to start dancing your way into the hearts of men."

Chuckling at daughter's crimson cheeks, she continued on.

"It's how I got your father…"

"W..what?!"

"Yup! That dress caught your father, hook line and sinker! At the time, we had only been dating for 6 months and your father asked me out to a night of dancing. He told me that when he saw me wearing this dress, he knew he was done for…his bachelor days were over for good. We got married not even 4 months later with you following not even a year later."

"Wow. I remember dad saying that you were the most beautiful woman in the world that night."

"Yes. He kept telling me that every month for the 14 years that he took me out dancing. Now that he's gone, I want you to have it. Maybe it will snag you your dream man."

_**--end of flashback--**_

"I never had the opportunity to wear it. Between the search for Sasuke, training with Tsunade-shishou, missions and my duties at the hospital, I've never had the chance to go out dancing. Then again, I've never been asked either."

'Well now is the perfect time to wear it, don't you think?'

Hanging the dress off the closet door, Sakura grabbed a towel from her linen closet and walked into her bathroom. Turning her shower on, she started to get undressed. Sliding the zipper of the corset down, the gentle constriction started to ease. Sakura gasped when the wet material of the bra cup peeled away from her sensitive flesh. Moaning at the pull of desire zinging through her, she brought a hand up and cupped her breast. Pinching the pebbled nipple between her thumb and forefinger, she gasped once again and clenched her thighs together at the surge of pleasure rushing to her nether regions.

Letting the corset fall to the floor, Sakura leaned up against the vanity counter. With her head lolling back, she let her other hand wander over her body. Giving the neglected breast some attention, she started to reminisce about her quick interlude with Kakashi in the forest. Letting her hand skim lightly down, she stopped at the waistband of her panties. Slipping her hand beneath the cloth, her knees started to feel weak. Tracing her fingers through her nest of curls, she gently traced around the outside of her mound, slowly spiralling toward her wet and throbbing center.

Moaning at the sweet torture; Sakura dipped in one finger, than two. Fingers scissoring and questing, she imagined Kakashi's fingers instead of her own. Feeling the ball of tension building in herself, she started to shift her hips to meet her thrusting fingers. Higher and higher she climbed, straining for release. Moaning Kakashi's name, she gave a gentle pinch to her pulsing clitoris and cried out in ecstasy. With her legs no longer able to support her, she slid down the cabinetry to sprawl out on the linoleum floor, body spasming in the throes of her orgasm.

Coming down from her intense high, Sakura laid motionless in the foggy room, relearning how to breathe at a normal pace. Sitting up, she removed the panties that had pooled around her knees and gathered her costume to put in her hamper.

Hoping that the water was still hot, she stepped into the shower and let the spray rain down her body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Staggering away from the window like some drunk fool, Kakashi tried not to stumble along the rooftops to his apartment. After nearly falling from a misstep between houses, he thought better of trying to walk home. Making a flurry of hand seals once again, he poofed himself away. Arriving in front of his apartment door, he snagged the key out from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. Moving swiftly inside, he slammed the door shut and leaned himself against it. Panting rapidly, Kakashi groaned at the throbbing need his raging hard-on was giving him.

'Sweet Mary Mother of ….'

_I need a shower…I nice COLD shower…yeah, definitely a cold shower!_

Kicking his sandals off at the door, he proceeded to his bedroom. Untying the sleeves of the bunny costume wrapped around his waist, he let it fall down his hips to pool at his feet. Stepping out of the suit, he gave it a kick toward his open closet. Sitting down on his bed, he unwrapped the bindings around his ankles and removed his shuriken holster. Getting up, he pulled his form fitting undershirt with mask attached off and tossed it onto the laundry pile on the floor of his closet. Pulling down his loose pants, he kicked them into the closet as well.

Padding barefoot into his washroom, Kakashi turned his shower on at full blast. Gingerly so he wouldn't snag himself, he removed his briefs and stepped under the cold spray. Hissing at the frigid temperature, Kakashi will his erection away.

An image of Sakura pinching her nipple with her other hand dipping into her panties, sprang into his mind. Groaning at the image, his penis gave a twitch. Unbidden, his mind replayed the whole erotic scene of his pink haired kunoichi pleasuring herself in her bathroom, moaning his name the entire time.

Breaking under the onslaught of his wicked thoughts, Kakashi wrapped a hand around his aching member. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, he began to pump his hand up and down his shaft. Going slowly at first, it wasn't too long until his hand started to move at a faster rhythm with thoughts of Sakura burned forever into his memory.

Moaning her name, he braced his free hand on the tiled wall in front of him and pumped his hips into his fist. Grunting at the building pressure, Kakashi splayed his legs out further for balance and brought his hand down off the tiles to fondle his balls. Quickening his pace, his hips and hands raced to give him release. Breath ragged, Kakashi quickly grasped the wall as he came and grunted with every spurt of his seed.

Placing his forehead against the cool tile, his legs gave out and he slid down the wall to his knees, completely spent. Finally noticing the cold water once again, he reached up and turned on the hot water. After a few minutes of collecting himself on the tiled floor of the shower stall, he got up and finished with his shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N: What would you consider this chapter to be….lemon or lime? I'm not too familiar with the classification…anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!


	16. Ch15: Wet My Whistle!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto! I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

_Author's Note:_ Wow! Sorry for the delay in updating this story but I hit a roadblock in the creativity department. It took me until yesterday to finally get anything down on paper. I couldn't even produce a short little drabble for the KakaSaku LJ Community challenge! I wish I could say that with this update, I'll be back on my once a week uploads…but I can't. I just recently got a promotion at work and with that comes more hours and less computer time…let alone sit down writing time. I was just fortunate that I haven't been busy yesterday or today at work. Because of that, I was able to bust out this chapter and get it typed up and uploaded on my work compy. SHHHHH!!!

_-psst- this is work related, got it! –wink wink-_

I also wanted to give a shout out to all those who left a review, you guys are my drive and the kick in my rear end to get my booty moving!

**moodiful819, ****FakeCompassion, ****Yue-neko, ****Marissa Jasper, ****Amory-chan, ****gothicvampireprincess, ****Artemis 85, ****cherryblossomsky, ****fightinsurfgrl, ****Valinor's Twilight, ****asuka02redeva, ****B.C Company, ****Gwen the Kakashi Obsesser, ****Porkchop's Little Ditty, ****Inuyashalover8706, ****LoveGaara, ****NanoSaby5, ****Diamondprinces, ****Boredwithlifeandlove, ****pureHEARTS09, ****draco-bikini, ****Animegrl1850**

**Warning:**_ mini rant with talk not meant for anyone under 18 years of age below._

_P.S. _I wanted to address the mixed reaction to my last chapter. Do not forget ladies and gentleman, that I _do_ post warnings at the beginning of the chapter when there is going to be need for it. I post the warning when I'm using an excessive amount of foul language, as well as for the adult situations whether it's full-blown description or implied. Now for the last chapter….yes, it contained adult situations hence the warning at the beginning of the chapter; yes, it was graphic and descriptive; and yes, it was about self-pleasuring/masturbation. Without infringing on some peoples morals and stepping on peoples toes I am only going to say this…it's a natural and pleasing way of releasing sexual tension. It happens 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 52 weeks a year to millions of people across this giant ball of rotating dirt! I'm giving everyone a heads up right now…I will not answer any PM's or reviews where my sense of self or freedom of thought will be questioned.

_/end of mini rant_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"speech" _thoughts __**action**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

Chapter Fifteen: Wet My Whistle!

Slipping his hiate-ate over his left eye, Kakashi stood in front of his bedroom mirror and brushed his fingers through his damp gravity defying locks. Nodding his head in satisfaction, he grabbed the small bouquet of flowers he bought earlier, off his dresser and locked up upon leaving.

Seeing as how he was an hour early, Kakashi decided to leisurely walk to the bridge.

_**-whistle-**_

Swiveling his head in the direction where the whistle came from, he raised his hand in greeting to Ms. Yumimoto, the sweet little old lady living two floors below him.

"My, don't you look handsome tonight!"

Bowing slightly to her, he replied "Thank you, Ms. Yumim…"

"Come closer big boy and let granny have a little squeeze!!"

Jerking upright, Kakashi stared wide-eyed and backed slowly away from the shriveled bony fingers of doom making pinchy-pinchy motions his way.

"Um… …I gotta go!"

Spinning swiftly on his heel, Kakashi walked away with rapid strides. With the sound of cackling laughter nipping at his heels, he rounded a corner to safety.

Slowing his pace, he shuddered when another whistle pierced the air. Spying only a little 10-year-old girl standing out front of a sweets shop, his steps hesitated. Kakashi eyed the brown haired, hazel-eyed girl with confusion.

"Did you…"

"Hey mister! Will you be my boyfriend?!"

Blinking in surprise, he brought his hands up in front of him in an attempt to ward off the young girl.

"After we're boyfriend and girlfriend for a few days, we can hold hands and hug…and then we can get married and kiss and then have lots and lots of chil…"

Blushing, Kakashi hastily backed away. "Thanks, but no…"

"But…!"

"I'm sorry, but I really have to be somewhere…else…right now…"

Turning swiftly on his heel once again, Kakashi quickly sped away from the innocent looking, evil little girl.

Rounding another corner further down the street, he stopped in front of a teashop. Leaning up against the front of the small building, he tried to relax his tense muscles and calm his breathing. As he was pondering the two previous events, he watched as a middle-aged couple left the teahouse.

Letting his eye follow their progress past him, he noticed the woman glancing at him shyly, almost flirtatiously, with a blush staining her cheeks. Looking over to her companion, he sweat dropped when he noticed the death glare aimed at him and turned his head away from them as the gentleman grabbed a hold of her arm and started to drag her away from Kakashi's presence.

Shaking his head, Kakashi let out a despondent sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Ignoring the group now coming out of the teashop, he pushed himself away form the wall to continue walking down to the bridge to meet Sakura.

_**-giggle-**_

Stopping dead in his tracks at the sound, Kakashi closed his eye and fervently prayed that it wasn't another demented female.

_**-giggle- -giggle- -giggle-**_

Stiffening in apprehension, he slowly turned his head toward the group. Seeing five teenagers ranging in age from about 15 to 17 years of age, he groaned inwardly to himself when he noticed one of them detach themselves from the group and start to saunter over to him; all swishy hips and smiling lips.

_Sweet Kami! What have I done to deserve this??_

"Well, well! Looky what we got here ladies!"

Stepping away from the neon pink fingered hand casually flicking in his direction, Kakashi cleared his throat and sweat dropped as the teen turned her attention fully on him while still addressing her friends.

"It looks like this fine specimen of a shinobi is looking mighty lonely."

"No, I…"

"Does Mr. Ninja want a little company to help keep the loneliness at bay tonight?"

Stumbling backwards away from the pouty lipped, hormone-crazed girl as she attempted to latch on to his arm, he tried not to whimper in fear and confusion.

_Oh god! Why is this happening to me?!_

Getting highly flustered, Kakashi fled the scene to the sound of high-pitched girly giggles and laughter. As he rounded yet another corner, a whistle wrenched the air.

_Dear lord, not again!!_

"Hey, Hatake!"

Not bothering to stick around, Kakashi rapidly made some hand seals and poofed away in a swirl of leaves.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Thank you for inviting me to the dance Shiranui-san."

Lifting her hand to his lips, the senbon sucker kissed her fingers. "Call me Genma, Mina-chan."

Blushing furiously, the medic-nin turned her head away to hide her flushed cheeks. "…yes…Thank you Genma…kun."

Grinning cheekily, Genma placed a hand lightly under her chin and turned her head to look into her eyes. "You're welcome, Mina."

Chuckling as he watched her blush spread down her neck and chest, he wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lead her down the nearly empty road to the village square.

Letting his hand brush lower over her lush derriere, Genma practically purred when he heard her gasp. Noticing her blush return, he scanned the area as a lecherous smile spread across his face.

As he was about to pull her against his chest and let their tongues do a little dancing of their own, he noticed his best friend, the copy-nin, come barreling around the corner. Seeing a stiff posture and hurried steps instead of the usual slouched appearance and slow lackadaisical pace, Genma became curious.

Letting go of Mina for a second, he raised his hand to his face and stuffed two fingers into his mouth. Sending a forceful puff of air out, a shrill whistle pierced the quiet street. Bringing his other hand up, he cupped his mouth and gave a shout.

"Hey, Hatake!"

Seeing the annoyed look with a touch of fear spread across his friend's usually stoic and emotionless face at his whistle and shout, Genma became confused when Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

"What the …"

…_hell is wrong with him?!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Arriving right in the middle of the bridge, Kakashi was almost knocked over when somebody collided with his back.

"oomph!……HATAKE, KAKASHI! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Cringing at the ear-splitting voice shouting from the vicinity of the ground behind him, Kakashi hesitantly turned around.

Seeing the Godaime, Tsunade, flat on her rear and glaring menacingly at him, Kakashi briefly saw his life flash before his very eyes. Scrambling forward, he grabbed her outstretched hand and helped her to her feet.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama!"

"What's the big idea teleporting into the middle of a known busy roadway?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N_: Ok, I'm going to end it there. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review!


	17. Ch16: Sagely Grief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!!…and great pleasure I take from it too!!!…

_Author's Note:_ OH MY GOD! I DID IT!! I FINISHED WRITING THE CHAPTER!!!

Yay! It only took…1, 2, 3…FIVE months to write the friggin' thing!! As it turned out, I ended up with something completely different. My original idea was to have Sakura's side of getting ready and then meeting up with Kakashi, but half way through there was a point in the story when she meets up with someone. At that point, the story wasn't smooth and consistent, especially with the direction I wanted to go in…so I started to add a few filler paragraphs so the readers could understand the actions of the here and now were influenced by a previous event. Having only intended to create 4 paragraphs, tops, to bring the readers up to speed…lo' and behold, in turns out to be much, much longer…A whole chapter's worth to be exact! Take that you nasty ol' writer's block! CHA!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"speech" _thoughts_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_Of Ears and Puffy Tails_**

Chapter Sixteen: Sagely Grief

Sitting down at a table in front of a juice stand, Jiraiya sat quietly sipping his orange juice while rubbing his pained jaw.

"That Tsunade still packs one hell of a wallop!"

"HEY! PERVY-SAGE!!"

Wincing at the obnoxiously loud bellow coming from behind him, said sage turned around to regard his protégé and silent brooding companion walking toward him. Turning back around, he huffed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto took a seat at Jiraiya's table with Sasuke doing the same.

"Who'd you upset this time, old man?"

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's accusatory question, the sennin calmly sipped his juice.

"What makes you say that, Naruto?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the blond youth put his elbows on the table and placed his chin on his hands. Looking at his sensei, he gave a cocky smirk reminiscent of the Uchiha beside him.

"Oh…how about the fact that you're drinking your orange juice with a straw…not to mention the black eye your starting to sport on your other eye."

Putting his glass of juice down on the table, Jiraiya took the bright green straw from between his lips and laid it beside his cup.

"Let me guess, Tsunade baa-chan caught you spying on her at the hot springs again, right?"

"Hmmph! Hardly…"

Narrowing his eyes at the boys laughing at his expense in front of him, Jiraiya caught sight of the bag beside Naruto's chair. Leaning over the other way, he saw a similar one beside Sasuke as well.

"What's with the bags?"

"Um…"

"…"

Scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, Naruto glanced at Sasuke and than back to the sennin.

"Eh hehe! We kind of got in trouble with Kakashi-sensei for taking pictures of him in his bunny costume."

"Oh really…" Looking quite intrigued, Jiraiya asked, "Where's the film?"

At that, Naruto deflated and slumped in his seat.

"The dobe over there ended up ruining it by dropping it into his drink…"

"I did not, teme! You're the one that was holding it!"

"Yeah, but it was your elbow that knocked it out of my hand!"

"It was an accident!"

"Chh…whatever…"

"Besides, I wasn't the one to lose the second one, now was I?"

Noticing the blush spread across Sasuke's cheeks, Jiraiya became extremely curious.

"Second film?"

"Yeah, we came across Sakura-chan and Ino dressed in playboy bunny costumes working the bar for Kinrai-san earlier and we took tons of pictures! Oh man…Sakura-chan looked so hot!!"

"Oh yeah…" Remembering the pink-haired medic in her tight pink corset, heart-shaped ass accentuated by the high-cut bottoms and stockings. Sasuke shuddered in remembered bliss.

Blinking slowly a few times, the toad sage's brain tried to process all that was being said.

_Sakura…Ino…play…_

As it finally dawned on him what Naruto said, Jiraiya sat up from his previous slouched position, his mind going onto full Hentai alert.

…_boy…BUNNIES!!…_

Lunging for Naruto across the table, Jiraiya grabbed him by the shirt collar and hauled him to his face. Eyes as wide as saucers with a maniacal smile on his face, the old toad sennin was nearly hysterical.

"Give me the film! I MUST HAVE THAT FILM!!"

Wiping the spittle from his face, Naruto worriedly looked over to his wide-eyed friend.

Leaning away from the spectacle in front of him, Sasuke cleared his throat and blanched when the legendary pervert turned his wacko gaze on him.

"We don't have it anymore."

Twitching an eyebrow at the raven-haired youth's softly spoken words, Jiraiya quickly turned his gaze back to the boy still clutched in his hands.

"Teme over there, let Sakura-chan take it right out of his hands. He was too busy staring at her breasts to stop her."

…_don't have…it…_

"I'm sorry, pervy sage…"

Face falling in comical horror, the sennin let go of Naruto and fell back, sprawling boneless in his chair.

The young men exchanged worried glances. Standing up beside Naruto, Sasuke picked up his bag and grabbed his friend's arm. Quickly getting the hint, Naruto picked up his bag as well and didn't complain when he felt Sasuke pulling him away backwards from the highly distraught man in front of them.

Not even noticing the boys' departure, Jiraiya started to weep.

"Gone…Sakura…Ino…playboy…scantily clad…breasts….GONE!!"

With tears running down his face like two tiny rivers, the old pervert wallowed in his grief with the words of doom repeating in his mind like a mantra.

…_don't have it…don't have it…don't have it…don't have it…_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_A/N:_ Thanks to everyone who's added this story as well as myself to their favourite story/author lists as well as their watch story/author's lists!

I'd also like to thank all of these lovely people who left a review for my last chapter, I hug you all:

**cherryblossomsky, Zara (anonymous), Inuyashalover8706, Mystic Spirit Angel, loverofallthingschocolate, krazypup1214, FakeCompassion, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, Boredwithlifeandlove, Amory-chan, asuka02redeva, Valinor's Twilight, MoMo-Hyuga, Black Rose TD, Mika Nekozuku (anonymous), Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose, Gwen the Kakashi Obsessed, B.C Company, Artemis 85, fightinsurfgrl, serena714, Lisa (anonymous), Alanna-Sama, wickedvampress, theonenameleft and ShipperTrish.**

Please read and review!


	18. Ch17: A Recapped Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure!

_Author's Note:_ THE SKY IS FALLING!! THE SKY IS FALLING!!

OMFG! I finally finished writing the newest chapter for this story! It's only taken what…almost 7 months since I last updated. -falls over in a dead faint- Holy moly, that long… I wish I could blame it fully on my writers block but then I wouldn't be being honest. The truth is that only 30 is attributed to my writers block, the other 70 was just pure procrastination and laziness. I just didn't want pick up that pen. The few times I tried to, not even 5 minutes later I'm shoving it away from me because I can't think of anything…my mind just goes blank! It got to the point about 2 months ago where I was seriously thinking about just scrapping the whole story. I was fed up with it and my whole attitude towards trying to put pen to paper. So I packed everything up and put it out of sight…until this past weekend. I got the urge to buy a new notebook and with that purchase, I had an urge to start writing the next chapter of this story. I was working on this all day at work today (work was REAL slow). I hope everyone enjoys this latest instalment. Keep your fingers crossed that this urge to write continues…

I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites and watch. I love you guys! I also want to send out a big hug to all these people for leaving me a review:

**ShipperTrish, ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou, Mateba, goldfishlover73, LoveGaara, loverofallthingschocolate, inukuro, Boredwithlifeandlove, animegrl1850 (anonymous), FakeCompassion, krazypup1214, Miss Hiss, Immortal Sailor Cosmos, Zetnnik, animegirl (anonymous), Valinor's Twilight, Black Rose TD, Kerridwen LeStrange, Amory Blackwood, Kakashi's-lover153, fightinsurfgrl, Artemis 85, Goatis, equivalent exchange and shks4ever (anonymous)**

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_thoughts_

' inner voice '

" speech "

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: A Recapped Encounter**_

Eyeing herself in the full length mirror located on the back of her closet door, Sakura gazed at herself critically.

With fingers tugging the material to cover her breast more, she sighed in defeat as it shifted back to its original position.

_How in the world did mother wear this thing without exposing herself??_

Trying one more time, she pulled on the bodice once again, hoping and fervently wishing that it would miraculously stay where she wanted it to.

Growling in frustration as the dress defied her instructions, Sakura threw up her hands in defeat and stalked over to her bed. Flopping down on the edge, she groaned than fell backwards in an inelegant sprawl.

_Now what am I going to do? There's got to be something I can do that will prevent my breasts from popping out the sides as I'm twirled around the dance floor?_

'I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about. We're small and firm enough not to worry about it.'

_Just because I'm not gifted in **that** department like Ino or Hinata doesn't mean that the amount I do have needs to be viewed by every Tom, Dick or Harry, you know! I'm afraid that twisting or turning my body just so, will be giving more then just Kakashi a surprise. …I don't get it. How did mom do it?_

'… … …'

… … …

'… … AH HA!'

_WHAT??_

'Get up! Get up! Check the garment bag again… at the bottom…'

_Ok! Ok! I'm going! I'm going!_

Getting up off the bed, Sakura walked over to her closet and opened the white garment bag hanging up on the other side of the door. Reaching in, her hand bumped against something in the corner. Grasping the cylindrical object, she brought it out and stared at it in confusion for a few seconds.

'HA HA HA! I knew it!'

Smacking herself loudly in the forehead, Sakura let out a pitiful groan. "Of course…why didn't I think of **THIS** earlier?"

Grabbing the scissors from the sewing basket inside the closet, the rosette haired young woman cut two three inch lengths of the nude coloured double-sided clothes/body tape. Sticking one to the outer edge of each breast, she peeled the paper backing off to reveal the second sticky side and carefully pressed the fabric of the bodice to it. After completing both sides, Sakura violently twisted this way and that, she giggled with bubbling glee as the top stayed firmly cover the girls.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What's the big idea teleporting into the middle of a known busy roadway?!"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Kakashi regarded the irate Hokage warily. "Um…well, you see…"

"Oh no you don't, you brat! You are not going to give me some cock and bull story about being lost on the road of life!"

Shaking his head in denial, he let go of her hand after helping her to her feet. "No Tsunade-sama, that wasn't what I was going to say…"

"…Well? Spit it out!"

Focusing his attention elsewhere than at the blonde's scowling face, Kakashi let out a sigh. "…I was on my way here when I came across a little old lady who tried to pinch my cheeks…and not the ones on my face…"

Crossing her arms across her ample chest, the slug princess raised a delicate eyebrow. "Continue"

Glancing at her briefly, he focused his gaze on a couple of children playing along the edge of the creek that meandered slowly under the bridge.

"…as soon as I got away, I was propositioned by a 3 ½ foot little demon who wanted to have lots and lots of children with me…all before the age of 10!…" Without looking up to gauge her reaction, Kakashi continued. "…feeling nothing short of an exorcism would help in that situation, I quickly retreated…"

Uncrossing her arms, Tsunade huffed and fisted her hands on her hips, all the while tapping her foot in agitation.

Not noticing her movements, the Copy Nin watched the little boy splash water at the little girl as he continued recounting his tale.

"…taking refuge in front of a humble little tea shop, I tried to take stock of the incidents thus far when this couple came out and the woman started to shamelessly flirt and flaunt herself at me. Fearing for my life at the deadly aura coming off her companion, I knew I wouldn't be able to defend myself if he decided to attack…"

Snorting at the obvious lie spilling from his lips, the Godaime swivelled her body to the other side and proceeded to impatiently tap her other foot.

Flicking his gaze to her then back to the children, Kakashi suppressed a smile as he watched the damp red headed little girl push the blonde little boy face first into the creek.

"…thankfully it didn't come down to that. Just after they left a quintet of leeches came out of the tea house. Their leader broke away from the group and tried to latch itself on to me and suck me dry…"

Raising one hand to rub at her temples where a headache was just starting to form, she held the other one up and out toward the elite jounin.

"Stop! That's it! I've heard enough of your lies Hatake…"

"But, Hokage-sama…"

"No buts, Kakashi…"

As squeals and shrieks of laughter pierced the air, Kakashi paled and started to visibly tremble as Tsunade looked on in wide-eyed wonder at him. Placing himself more behind the blond sennin in front of him, he groaned at the gaggle of teenagers making their way toward them.

"Oh god, not them again!"

"What the hell? Kakashi, who are…?"

As he tried to make himself disappear behind her more, he whispered fiercely. "LEECHES! They're the leeches!"

As the group neared them, the voice of the girl that tried to cling to the Copy Nin's side could be heard loud and clear. "See ladies! I told you he was one fine, sexy looking specimen! Hi Mr. Ninja! Did ya miss me?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Slipping her feet into her strappy heeled sandals, Sakura paused before her mirror once more. Fluffing her hair a little, she scrutinized her face to make sure her make-up was alright. Brushing her hands down her dress, she flicked off any pieces of lint. Giving a little twirl, she gazed at the way the knee length skirt flared out. Stopping with her back turned, she eyed the pale expanse of her exposed back from her neck where the halter started, to the low dip where the skirt started just above the swell of her derriere. Feeling beautiful and sexy in the daring racy dress, Sakura smiled to herself and looked at the clock.

_Shit! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_End Author's Note:_ I've tried several times to try to describe the dress that I have Sakura wearing, but I seem to be having trouble trying to express it on paper. The dress is a near replica of the one that Marilyn Monroe wore in that famous subway grate scene in "The Seven Year Itch". Sakura's version has a slightly shorter skirt, ending just above the knee and the back dips down much lower than Marilyn's. Ms. Monroe's back is exposed only till about halfway down. I have Sakura's dipping down to the just the top of her butt. And because of that change, the bodice that covers the breast is more loose, hence the need for double-sided body tape. For those who are too young to know that dress and scene that I am talking about, you can easily Google the movie I mentioned and get an idea of what I'm talking about. Please read and review! Thanks!


	19. Ch18: Plea Bargain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto…I just borrow the characters for my own twisted perverted pleasure, I do however own the OC's Mina and Mitzu.

_Author's Note:_ HOLY #&! Another chapter!! Quick, somebody shoot me before I start updating regularly again! LOL

Big thanks to everyone who watched and faved this story as well as myself! Plus hugs to all these people for reviewing, you guys rock my world:

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos, ShipperTrish, FakeCompassion, Zetnnik, moderndayportia, Boredwithlifeandlove, JingYee, Valinor's Twilight, LoveGaara, ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou, Amory Blackwood and Artemis 85**

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_thoughts_

" speech "

' inner voice '

dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**Of Ears and Puffy Tails**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Plea Bargain**_

"Teme?"

"…"

"Hey, Teme?"

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Coming to a sudden halt by a firm grip on his upper arm, the raven haired man rounded in agitation. Looking between the hand invading his personal space and the idiot attached to it, Sasuke glared angrily. Watching his best friend and rival grinning sheepishly as he removed his hand and scratch the back of his head, the Uchiha felt his temper drain away.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

"Eh?…Oh! Can we switch?"

"…No."

"Wha? Ah come on…please, teme?"

"…"

"Please??"

"…"

Stepping back hastily as Naruto dramatically dropped to his knees in front of him, he rolled his eyes when the kyuubi container clasped his hands together pleadingly and had tears streaming down his whiskered cheeks.

"Please, Sasuke? Please?!"

Turning his attention to anywhere but at the babbling buffoon in front of him, he was startled when Naruto latched on to his left hand. Hearing sudden gasps and giggles, Sasuke looked about himself in confusion at the surprised faces of the civilians and fellow shinobi. Quickly turning his attention back to the blubbering blond still attached to his hand, he quickly put two and two together. As a flush of pink tinted his cheeks in embarrassment, he tugged his captured hand.

"Baka! Let go, you idiot!"

Pulling more forcefully, his face reddened even more when Naruto did nothing but tighten his hold.

"But Sasuke, please…"

"I said, LET GO!"

Freeing himself finally, he quickly stepped back a few paces as Naruto crawled after him.

"…PLEASE SWITCH WITH ME!!"

Turning his nose up in distaste, the Sharingan wielder swivelled on his heel and walked away from the highly embarrassing scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Walking at a near run, Sakura rushed down the busy streets. Swerving this way and that, she breezed by slow moving couples and groups just milling about. Focusing on her destination instead of the here n' now, the kunoichi ignored all the whistles and catcalls floating around her. Hearing a disturbance and seeing a crowd that spanned the width of the street just ahead of her, the rosette haired woman slowed down.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"N..N..aruto-kun??"

Stopping dead in his tracks, the whiskered young man sat up straight on his knees and slowly turned his head. Going wide-eyed at the sight of Hinata, Naruto scrambled to his feet.

"H..Hinata-chan…what are you doing here?"

"I…I…"

Watching her as she blushed and tapped her pointer fingers together, he smiled at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"…I…was…on my way home…"

"Home? Already?"

"Y…yes."

"But what about the dance? Aren't you going?"

"N…No. N…no…body has asked me…"

"Well, that's not right!" Scratching his head in thought, Naruto made up his mind. "How about going with me?"

Blushing at the way she turned fifty shades of red, he closed his eyes in embarrassment. Hearing a surprised squeak and a loud thud, he opened his eyes to see the pearl-eyed young woman in a heap on the ground in a dead faint.

"Hinata?? …Hinata-chan!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Completely ignoring the blonde to the right, the neon pink lacquered teen approached her wary prey with a predatory look.

"Hi, Mr. Ninja! Did ya miss me?" Sashaying towards him, she purred with delight. "'Cause I sure missed you!"

She was halted abruptly by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mitzu…stop!"

Shaking her friend's hand off, she continued her pursuit forward.

"No, Mitzu!" "Mitzu-chan, please stop!"

Unbeknownst to the stalking teen, the blonde who was being blatantly ignored was becoming more and more irritated with the situation. Just as Mitzu reached her hand out to claim her prize, she was again forcibly stopped but this time by a well manicured hand tightly gripping her wrist.

Confused and slightly irritated herself by this action along with the mutters and groans coming from her friends behind her, her eyes blazed a trail from the hand holding her, up the arm to the shoulder and then on to the face of one seriously pissed off Hokage.

Gasping in surprised shock, Mitzu tried taking a step back. "Hokage-sama!?"

"What in Kami's name do you think you are doing, you brat?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Knowing she was already running late, Sakura really didn't want to stop but her curiosity got the better of her when the shouts coming from the crowd just ahead of her sounded familiar. Squeezing through the throng of bystanders, she managed to make her way to the clearing up front. Once past the last person, Sakura stopped short at the scene before her.

There standing in the middle of the trashed alleyway was a dishevelled Mina, fists aglow with greenish-blue chakra. Her date for the evening, Genma, was currently incapacitated by laughter just behind her while a certain perverted sennin was cowering behind a dumpster.

"You pervert! How dare you spy on us!"

"But I wasn't spying! I was only doing some research…"

"LIAR!!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_End Author's Note:_ Ok…here looks like a good spot to stop for now. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Please read and review!


	20. Ch19: Rough Treatment

**Author's Note**: It has been a very long time since I have been able to write a new chapter for this story, but lo and behold…it is a new chapter! I won't bore you with the details since I'm sure the majority of you just want to read the continuation….so go…READ!

**Disclaimer: **I don't not, nor have I ever owned the characters of Naruto. I'm just borrowing them for my own guilty pleasure…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Hinata! … Hey Hinata!"

Softly tapping a cheek with his palm, Naruto used his other arm to pull the unconscious woman upright and partially into his lap.

"Come on Hinata-chan, please wake up!"

Seeing that she was still limp as a rag doll and not responding to his light tapping and calling, the young blond man proceeded to slap her cheeks a little more forcefully.

The increasingly annoying sting on her face brought the Hyuuga heiress about into awareness once again. Noting the arm clutched around her chest just above her waist and the warm chest she was leaning against, Hinata slowly turned her head. As her lavender eyes alighted onto the face just inches from her own, she realized with a gasp just who's arms she was currently enclosed in. Suddenly flying upright and quickly trying to put some distance between them, she failed to see Naruto's head bending further down, concern written all over his face.

With a loud TWACK as flesh and bone collided, Naruto fell onto his back, stars dancing in his eyes, groaning while holding his aching jaw. Meanwhile, Hinata hunched over herself, clutching both hands to her head as a goose egg started to instantly rise where his chin forcefully impacted into the top of her head.

Passer-bys cringed and groaned in sympathy but nobody stopped to help or lend a hand.

As his eyes began to clear, the hokage wannabe struggled to sit up. Once he managed to do so, he peered wearily over at the young woman curled up on herself in front of him, rocking gently with her hands still holding her abused cranium.

Reaching his hand out, he gently placed it on her back, up by her shoulder blade and began to rub it back and forth in a soothing motion.

"Are you ok, Hinata-chan?"

Looking up through the fringe hanging in front of her watering eyes, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"I..I..I think so…"

Getting to his feet, Naruto held out his hand in offer to help her to get up onto her own.

Eyeing the extended hand and debating what to do, Hinata finally slowly reached out and clasped it. Stumbling slightly when she got hauled to her feet, she unconsciously placed a hand on to his costume covered chest to help steady herself. Squeaking upon realizing what she was doing, she snatched and cradled her hand as if she was burned.

"Hinata?"

Seeing the worried expression on his handsome face, she ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it and tucking it behind her ear.

"I..I'm okay, Naruto-kun."

Still looking quite concerned, Naruto gently grabbed her hand and began to tug her to the nearest infirmary tent.

"Come on, let's get you checked out. Your head hit my chin really hard…"

"But…"

"Please Hinata-chan? I'm worried that I might have hurt you pretty badly. I just want to make sure, ok?"

Nodding her head gently in agreement, the heiress followed him with her hand still firmly in his. With her cheeks burning 50 shades of pink, her mind was spinning around one thought '_It feels nice…his hand…Naruto-kun's hand…he's holding my hand!…it feels nice…'_

* * *

Recognizing her as one of the Candy Stripers at the hospital, Tsunade glared down at the visibly shaking young woman. Eyeing her up and down, the Hokage debated with herself on what to do with her.

"Beat it! I hear so much as a peep about your inappropriate conduct or behaviour and you will find yourself scrubbing the hospital lavatories for the remainder of your community service hours. Understood?"

"Y..yes Hokage-sama! I understand."

After releasing her wrist and watching Mitzu and her friends beat a hasty retreat, the twin ponytailed blonde rounded on her heel and glared at the man hiding behind her.

"And you! What the hell is wrong with you?! Since when has some hormonal teenager struck fear into my best subordinate? I would have thought your dealings over the years with Sakura would have gotten you immune to that?"

Straightening his back as he stood from his cowering position behind her, he regarded The Fifth apprehensively.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, for your kindly regard for my well being, but I really must be going…you know…books to read, paths of life to be pondered…"

Giving a mock salute as he backed away, Kakashi hurriedly made his way off the bridge to safety, avoiding any potential desire she may have to possibly maim him in her anger.

* * *

Watching curiously, Sakura decided that the antics of the trio before her, would be best for her to avoid at all costs. One run-in with the lecherous Genma was enough for her for one day and she didn't much feel like saving the perverted old hentai from an irate Mina. Especially when she know doubt knew he deserved whatever was coming to him…in spades!

Pushing her way back through the crowd, she ignored the slaps and grunts of pain issuing behind her and continued on her way through the village streets to the main square.

Passing by a shop with a display window full of clocks, she was shocked to see just how much time had passed while watching the drama unfold in the alleyway. Cursing herself, Sakura picked up her pace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

A/N: And that my sweeties, is what popped into my head today while at work…it's only taken what? 4? 5 years to actually produce something. Because it has been so long, I hope it is up to the standard that I have already set out in the story so far. And just so you know, any and all spelling errors with character names are of my own failing. Like always, please read and review!


End file.
